<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Loves by 1Jemmagirl22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492226">Broken Loves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22'>1Jemmagirl22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secrets and Scandals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cheating, Davina is Caroline's sister, Drama, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Liz and Esther see threw their children's issue's, Mikael sucks but isn't nearly as bad as in cannon, Minor Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Pining, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Secret Relationship, Tyler Lockwood Bashing, small town scandals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the small town of Mystic Falls everyone has a place and spends their entire lives living into it. That's until seven years ago when the Mikaelson's moved into town. </p><p>As the senior year of the youngest Mikaelsons is upon them the town will find it self uprooted by things they had never thought possible.</p><p>With Scandal and Gossip the currency, what could possibly go wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Jeremy Gilbert/Annabelle "Anna" Zhu, Josette "Jo" Laughlin/Alaric Saltzman, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secrets and Scandals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Galas and Fights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few things to go over.<br/>Klaus is 18, Freya is 24, Elijah is 20, Finn is 23 (doesn't show up for a while), Jeremy and Anna are 15, Ric and Jo don't show up for a while and are 28. And everyone else is seventeen unless told otherwise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline sighed as she put on her dress for the founders Gala. She hated it but as Tyler Lockwood Mayors son and golden boy’s long time girlfriend she had to attend.</p><p>Caroline had been dating Tyler since she was fourteen and she still hadn’t gotten used to the events. Caroline’s cousin and adopted sister Davina sat on her bed watching as she fiddled with her charm bracelet.</p><p>“Will you stop that?” Caroline said swatting the bracelet out of her sister’s hand.</p><p>“Hey.” Davina yelled.</p><p>“Oh calm down and get changed. If I have to go to this stupid thing than so do you.”</p><p>“I thought you liked all the Mystic Falls stuff. I mean your probably going to be Miss Mystic.” She said as she began to change into a dark purple dress.</p><p>Caroline sighed. Davina was right. It wasn’t like her to be inpatient and annoyed at something for the town. She loved the events, the dance’s, the cheerleading. But lately she had been starting to despise it.</p><p>Her long time friends Elena and Bonnie hadn’t caught on which made her hate it even more. Caroline had been spending more and more time with Rebekah and Katherine and less and less with Elena and Bonnie.</p><p>And the worst part was she didn’t even feel bad. She had started to dread conversations with Elena for fear they would turn towards the Salvatore brothers. </p><p>Damon and Stefan Salvatore were twins and the second richest family in town. Stefan was Caroline’s best friend and had been for years but he was also Elena’s ex boyfriend. As sadly was Damon.</p><p>Elena had been playing switch Salvatore for years. She would date one for a few months then break up and date the other and then repeat. Caroline hated seeing Stefan go threw it and even felt a little sorry for Damon.</p><p>It also hurt seeing her best friend Rebekah Mikaelson watch the show. Rebekah had been in love with Stefan for years. Every time Rebekah saw him with Elena she would loose a piece of herself.</p><p>Caroline’s thoughts filtered back to all her responsibilities. To her perfect image the good girl distend to be Tyler Lockwood’s little trophy. In the Tiny town of Mystic Falls everyone had a set life.</p><p>Everyone that is but the Mikaelson’s, when the Mikaelson’s came to town seven years ago they had sent the town in a wave. And the Lockwood’s had hated it.</p><p>Tyler especially hated Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus was a senior like Caroline but was a year older than his twin siblings Rebekah and Kol. Klaus and Caroline had never been able to be friends do to Tyler’s unfound hatred of him.</p><p>Caroline was jolted out of her thoughts by the buzz of her phone. She quickly picked it up. “Yes Bekah.”</p><p>“I’d better see you at the party tonight.” She said.</p><p>“I promise I’ll be there no matter how much I don’t want to.”</p><p>“Wait a second did you Caroline Forbes just say she didn’t want to participate in a town event. Oh Kat will have a field day. You’d better be at my house later to explain.”</p><p>Caroline rolled her eyes. “Yes Bekah.” She quickly shut the phone and turned to find a skeptical looking Davina.</p><p>“What’s the matter now?” she asked her sister.</p><p>“Something’s up with you. I’m not sure what but I’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“Well nothings up with me.” She responded. “How about you worry about me after you ask Kol to be your escort for Miss Mystic.”</p><p>Davina blushed at the mention of the youngest Mikaelson brother. She had been in love with Kol since she knew what love was but still wouldn’t admit it. </p><p>“Are you girls ready?” Liz asked as she opened the door.</p><p>“Yep mom let’s go.”</p><p>Katherine POV:</p><p>Katherine rolled her eyes as she listened to her sister wine on about how she couldn’t pick a Salvatore. Katherine’s eyes scanned the room searching for Caroline or Rebekah.</p><p>Instead she found Tyler flirting with Viki Donavon. Oh how she hated Tyler Lockwood. She would gladly tare him to pieces if she didn’t know it would destroy Caroline.</p><p>She never even saw. Caroline was so determined to berry her doubt that she never noticed how Tyler only wanted her as a trophy for his legacy. Katherine shook her head deciding to excuse herself and get more champagne.</p><p>On her way to the bar she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in front of her was Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah had been away at collage in New York for two years and only came back for summers and holidays. This made her extremely suspicious of why he was here in the middle of September.</p><p>“Hello Katerina.” She blushed slightly at her Bulgarian name. </p><p>“What are you doing here Elijah?” she asked trying to keep the joy from her voice.</p><p>“Well it seems I’m taking a gap year and will be home all year.” </p><p>The words sent shivers down her spine. Elijah would be here the whole year. The idea made her mind spin. Elijah always had this affect on her and he somehow never knew it.</p><p>“Eli.” She was cut of as Stefan came over looking worried.</p><p>“Kat you’re gonna want to come with me.”</p><p>“What could possibly be so important that I have to attend to it urgently?” she asked very annoyed at be interrupted.</p><p>“Tyler. Rebekah and I caught him sneaking off with Hayley. We need to hurry. I saw Care headed their way.”</p><p>Katherine’s face fell. “Oh my god. Sorry Elijah we’ll get back to this later. May I suggest you prepare to restrain Klaus and Kol.”</p><p>Elijah simply nodded knowing what his brothers might do and quickly went in search of them.</p><p>Carline POV:</p><p>Caroline sighed as the cool night air blew against her face. She had escaped Mrs. Lockwood trying to tell her all the fascinating things about being the Mayors wife.</p><p>She was hiding on the grounds sitting by the water as a way to avoid it. She hated the idea of someday marrying Tyler and she couldn’t understand why.</p><p>It was like everything she had been for years of her life had been slowly chipping away. It was like what she was supposed to be no longer interested her.</p><p>“Well how did I know I would find you out here love.”</p><p>She smiled knowing it was Klaus. “Were you looking for me?”</p><p>He sat down next to her. “Of course I was love. Now why exactly are you out here all alone?”</p><p>She sighed and turned to him. “I can’t take it anymore.” </p><p>“Hey.” He said grabbing her head. “It’s okay. I got you. Can’t take what?”</p><p>“This. All this. I just. I don’t want to be this anymore. I don’t want to be the perfect girl. Mrs. Lockwood was talking about being this mayors house wife and I can’t take it.”</p><p>She was on the verge of hysterics by now. Tears streaming down her face as he held her against him.</p><p>“Hey. Your okay. I got you. You don’t have to be this love. There’s a whole world out there great city’s and art and music. And you can have all of it.”</p><p>She pulled away. His words touching a piece of her she couldn’t even imagine. Her mind snapping back to reality she quickly shook her head. </p><p>“Um I should go back inside.” Her words were a deflection she knew that she had to put up. </p><p>“I’ll walk you back. Maybe we can even get you some champagne.”</p><p>She smiled. For the past two years champagne had been a recurring thing of theirs at any and every event they had attended. </p><p>Caroline and Klaus made their way back towards the house. Once they got to the house Klaus kissed her cheek and left to find his older sister Freya. </p><p>Caroline made her way back to the party accidentally opening the door to a private room. When she saw what was inside she stopped dead.</p><p>Standing there in the room kissing Hayley Marshal was none other than her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood. Her heart shattered at the sight.</p><p>“Oh my God!” her words broke them apart. Hayley looking smug and Tyler looking guilty. </p><p>“Care.” He tried but she healed up her hand to stop him.</p><p>It was taking all her strength not to burst into tars right now. Before she could say a thing Stefan and Katherine came into the room freezing at the sight.</p><p>Before Katherine could move into the room Stefan had already lunged at Tyler shoving him to the ground. They began to fight, punching mercilessly.</p><p>The commotion attracted a crowed. Kol, Rebekah, Davina, and Klaus managed to find the scene. Elijah and Freya had to restrain Kol and Klaus from joining the fight.</p><p>“Oh my god Ty.” Hayley yelled. </p><p>“What is going on in here?” Liz Forbes asked as she entered the room.</p><p>It took her less than a minute to asses the situation. With Hayley half naked, Caroline in tears, two of the Mikaelson brother’s being restrained, and Stefan beating Tyler to a pulp the story was easy to piece together.</p><p>“That’s enough.” She yelled as she pulled the boys apart.</p><p>“He deserves it.” Stefan yelled. Before he could try again Rebekah came up.</p><p>“Stefan stop.” She yelled. “That’s enough. For now.”</p><p>“Caroline.” Tyler tried but Liz cut him of.</p><p>“I wouldn’t Tyler.” She said. Liz turned to Caroline.</p><p>Caroline hadn’t moved, she had barely breathed. The idea that Tyler had cheated still hadn’t sunk in. she realized what her mother was doing and shook her head. </p><p>“No Tyler.” Caroline said. “I don’t care. You will never have me again. Never.”</p><p>“Boy’s.” Liz said directed at Klaus and Kol. Their siblings had finally let them go. </p><p>“She’s coming with us.” Rebekah said as Klaus picked Caroline up. </p><p>He carried her out of the party as quickly as possible. She didn’t even register the drive to the Mikaelson mansion. Once they arrived Klaus pulled her out and brought her up to his room laying her carefully on the bed.</p><p>“It’s okay love. I got you.” He said as he held her in his arms.</p><p>She tried to speak but the night’s events had left a piece of her missing. All she could do was cry and slowly fall into an uneasy sleep as Klaus held her whispering comforting words into her hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina threw the pillow against the wall imagining it was Tyler or his slut. She was staying in one of the Mikaelson’s guest rooms waiting for Kat to join her. </p><p>Caroline had been taken to Klaus’s room. A fact Rebekah had seemed oblivious to do to trying to calm Stefan. </p><p>The fact that Klaus Mikaelson was in love with Caroline Forbes was both the most and worst well kept secret. While the town and school were easily oblivious and Mikael was never home to see. Esther, his siblings, and most of their friends were not.</p><p>The only people in this group who seemed not to notice were Rebekah and Caroline. The group had decided not to tell either of them as to try and keep Klaus from being murdered by his sister.</p><p>She grabbed another pillow this time throwing it at the door. “Easy there darling.” She jumped slightly as she saw who it was. Kol was standing I the door the pillow at his feet smirking at her.</p><p>She tried not to blush. Whenever she saw Kol recently she had been doing that. She couldn’t stop herself. Every time she saw him her mind wandered to places it shouldn’t go with one of her best friends brother.</p><p>“Sorry I’m just.”</p><p>“Mad.” He offered as he stepped into the room shutting the door behind him. “Your angry at Tyler.”</p><p>“I’m not.” She sighed knowing he was right. He came over and sat down on the bed next to him. </p><p>“Your right you’re not angry at Tyler well you are but your more angry with yourself.” She didn’t know how he did it but he could always read her.</p><p>“I just wish I could have convinced her to break up with him before he hurt her. Why can’t she just realize she’s in love with Klaus?” Davina slapped a hand over her mouth realizing what she’d said.</p><p>Kol smirked. “Oh don’t worry darling I already know about Carebear being in love with my brother.”</p><p>Davina sighed slumping against Kol. Her anger was starting to die down as she looked out the window and her eyes played threw the stars.</p><p>It was an old game of her and Kol’s. When they had been younger they had snuck out together and lay in his backyard looking up at the stars until the fell asleep. </p><p>“Darling I think your getting a but to tired for this conversation.” He said as slowly picked her up and move her to lye on the bed. </p><p>After he was done he lay down next to her and held her in his arms. His presence always calmed her down and this was no exception.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time they had needed the other to fall asleep. It happened far more than any of their friends or siblings knew.</p><p>“Goodnight Kol.” She said softly.</p><p>“Goodnight little witch.”</p><p>Katherine POV:</p><p>Katherine sat in the Mikaelson living room with Freya and Elijah explaining the situation.</p><p>Rebekah came into the room with a scared looking Stefan. “He’s been disciplined for his outburst. Not that I wouldn’t have loved to beat up Lockwood.”</p><p>“How long do you think he’s been doing it?” Freya asked.</p><p>“Long enough.” Katherine growled. </p><p>“Wait where’s Caroline?” Stefan asked looking around.</p><p>“Klaus took her to his room.” Katherine offered.</p><p>Rebekah’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. “He did what!”</p><p>Katherine cringed. “Oh right well she was distraught and he helped her. She’s asleep by now. I think.”</p><p>“And where is my pain in the ass twin brother.” She asked.</p><p>“In the guest room.” Freya offered. </p><p>Katherine’s eyes widened. Stefan snickered. And even Elijah smiled.</p><p>“What do you mean the guest room!” Rebekah yelled.</p><p>“He was with Davina.” Freya said. “She was about ready to commit murder earlier so he calmed her down.”</p><p>“So two of my brothers are with two of my best friends. Best friends they’ve been in love with for years.” </p><p>Katherine spit out her drink. “Kol’s in love with Davina!”</p><p>“I should not have said that.” </p><p>“Wait a minute.” Stefan said whirling around to Rebekah. “You knew Klaus was in love with Caroline?”</p><p>“Of course I knew.” She said. “It’s not that hard to notice.”</p><p>“Well this conversation is intriguing but I’m going to bed. I would rather be well rested for the fallout tomorrow.” Katherine said.</p><p>“What fallout?” Freya asked.</p><p>“Tyler Lockwood lost his trophy girlfriend. Caroline may be heartbroken now but tomorrow she’ll be mad. And I guarantee that one way or another Tyler will pay.”</p><p>“Well she’s not wrong.” Stefan said. “If there’s anything this town loves it’s a scandal.</p><p>Katherine smiled as she walked up the stairs towards the guest area of the Mikaelson mansion. The mansion was huge. And custom built for the family and its needs.</p><p>She was just about to open the door of a guest room when a cool voice behind spoke behind her. “Katerina.”</p><p>Her whole body froze. She had never finished her earlier conversation with Elijah and feared now she might have to.</p><p>“What do you want Elijah?” she asked coolly as she turned to face him.</p><p>“I want to talk about what happened at Christmas.” The words she had been dreading for months. </p><p>She had managed to avoid him all summer but now if he was going to be spending the whole year in Mystic Falls she wouldn’t be able to. </p><p>“And what would that be?” she asked trying to play dumb.</p><p>He stepped forward until her back was against the door and he was barely an inch away. “You know what I mean Katerina.”</p><p>“Fine I kissed you than you disappeared back too New York. What’s there to discuss.”</p><p>“How about why you ran away?” he wasn’t wrong. After her alcohol induced moment of weakness she had ran and locked herself away at the Forbes house for three days until he flew back to New York.</p><p>“Because you’re you. The noble Elijah. The perfect son. You could probably beat Finn in that category and I’m me. And you’re in collage and I shouldn’t have.” She was cut of as he kissed her.</p><p>It felt like her body exploded. She didn’t understand her feelings for Elijah but she knew enough that she couldn’t bare herself to stop him. </p><p>“Who said I didn’t want to kiss you?” he asked. </p><p>She didn’t answer she simply kissed him again. His words were lost all she could do was kiss him. They stumbled back into the guest room neither thinking about there actions.</p><p>It was like instinct and emotion were dictating what they were doing. She pushed of his jacket slowly as they continued to kiss. She would never stop.</p><p>The night’s events fell away as they kissed. All thoughts of the scandal Tyler had created fled from their minds. They were lost in each other so lost that no one could pull them back.</p><p>Klaus POV:</p><p>Klaus woke up to find Caroline curled into his side. He smiled at the sight but frowned once he remembered why. Klaus wanted to rip Tyler Lockwood’s head off and probably would have it hadn’t been for his siblings holding him back he might have tried.</p><p>How could Tyler cheat on Caroline? She was perfect. She was far to good for anyone and especially him. He kissed her head and slowly got up. </p><p>Before he could leave the bed Caroline stirred slightly. She still had tear streaks on her face and was wearing the cocktail dress from the night before.</p><p>“Good morning love.” He said as she sat up.</p><p>“I. Was it a dream?” she asked. Her voice was desperate. He could tell she was trying to deny what Tyler had done.</p><p>“It wasn’t a dream love.” He said sadly. </p><p>She didn’t cry. The tears were gone. All she did was stare. The pain in her eyes quickly turned to rage. “He cheated on me with Hayley Marshal.”</p><p>Klaus nodded. “Yes love. Come on. Bekah got you some cloths earlier. We’ll get you out of that dress and get you some food. Then we can have a revenge planning conversation.”</p><p>She smiled. “I like the sound of revenge. What kind of food?”</p><p>“How about Benyas.” he offered knowing her loved for the pastry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Revenge is very sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davina POV:</p><p>“Wake up little witch.” Davina rolled over burying her head in her pillow. She was lying in bed next to Kol. Wait a minute she was in bed next to Kol Mikaelson.</p><p>She opened her eyes and saw Kol’s smirking face. When he saw she was awake his smirk grew even more. “Well darling finally decided to join the land of the living.”</p><p>“What time is it?” she asked as she pushed herself up.</p><p>“Almost nine. Don’t worry my brothers aren’t even up yet.” He smirked.</p><p>“And your sisters?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh I don’t think they ever went to bed.” He smiled. “I’m pretty sure my sisters have brought out the board.” The board was an invention of Freya, Rebekah, and Katherine. It was filled with revenge ideas for any and everyone they could imagine.</p><p>Davina smirked. “Well then I guess we should join them. Now go back to your room so I can change.”</p><p>“I could always stay and watch.” He said standing by the door. </p><p>Davina grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Thankfully he left the room before he could notice her blush.</p><p>Rebekah POV:</p><p>Rebekah took a bit of toast as she looked at the board. Freya had gone up to her room to change and Stefan was asleep on the couch when a smiling Kol came down.</p><p>“Ah sister I see revenge planning has already begun.”</p><p>Rebekah rolled her eyes. “Yes it has. Now would you like to tell me what you were doing sleeping in Davina’s room?”</p><p>Kol blushed. “I just fell asleep Bekah. Nothing happened.”</p><p>Rebekah believed him. She knew her idiot of a brother would never make a move on the girl he had been pinning after for years. </p><p>She simply snorted and turned back to her board. “Now all I need is Kat and we can really begin.”</p><p>“I heard my name.” Katherine said as she walked in looking far to chipper with Davina fallowing closely behind.</p><p>“Oh no the board.” Davina said as she sat down next to Kol on the couch steeling a piece of bread from his plate.</p><p>“Yes the board.” Rebekah said. “Tyler cheated on Caroline and he will pay. Now where is Nik keeping her?”</p><p>“I’m right her Bekah.” Caroline said entering the room with Klaus at her heels.</p><p>“Well then who wants to wake Stefan?” Katherine asked smirking at his sleeping form.</p><p>Before anyone could answer Rebekah went over and slapped him. He bolted upright looking around.</p><p>“What was that for?” he asked franticly.</p><p>“Sleeping to late. Now get up we have revenge to plan.</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>After a long Sunday of revenge planning Katherine and Rebekah had decided on the appropriate punishment and oh boy was it going to be good.</p><p>Everyone woke up bright and early on Monday ready for Tyler’s destruction. It took Stefan and Kol visibly restrain Klaus from killing Tyler the second they reached school.</p><p>By the time lunch arrived the plan was in full swing. “Kat are you sure about this?” Davina asked.</p><p>Katherine nodded. “He will pay. No one knows what happened so this public breakup should be really good.”</p><p>Caroline rolled her eyes. They didn’t even have to do anything an angry looking Tyler came up to their table. “Caroline we need to talk.”</p><p>“No I don’t think we do. Now please leave Tyler.”</p><p>“You’re still my girlfriend so you will come with me and we will talk.”</p><p>Caroline placed her hand on Klaus to keep him from launching himself at Tyler. “No we don’t.” she said rising from the table. “And you aren’t my boyfriend. Not after I caught you screwing Hayley.”</p><p>Her voice was loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. Almost everyone gasped, the golden boy taken of his pedestal.</p><p>“You will be my girlfriend Caroline. I’m not taking no for an answer.”</p><p>Caroline clenched her fists and stepped aside. “I will never be your anything ever again. Now I suggest you leave before these three very angry very strong people who are being restrained are let of their leashes. You remember just how strong Stefan is right? You know after he beat you to a pulp for screwing the slut.”</p><p>The cafeteria was silenced. Everyone to shocked to do anything. Katherine stood up angrily. “I would suggest you all stop the spectacle you do anything against Caroline and you’ll have me to deal with.”</p><p>Caroline turned and saw Elena’s hurt expression and Bonnie’s worried one. Oh that would be a fun conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Caroline was right it was a fun conversation as soon as school had ended Elena had dragged her to the grill and started bombarding her with questions.</p><p>“I mean how could you Caroline. You broke up with Tyler Lockwood. You have to get back together with him I mean who will be your escort for Miss Mystic. You won’t be able to marry him someday. And the scandal how could you do that?”</p><p>Caroline wasn’t the only one whose mouth had fell open. Bonnie was staring at her friend like she was an alien.</p><p>“Are you Sirius Elena?” Caroline yelled. Elena recoiled slightly not expecting an outburst.</p><p>“Of course I am Care. You know this town thrives on scandal you could have ruined Tyler and your chances of one day running town like you should.”</p><p>“He cheated on me.” She yelled. “With Hayley there was nothing he could or can do to get me back. How can you say that Elena you’re my friend not his? Oh wait I know how it’s because everything is about you. Well you know what I’m done.”</p><p>She grabbed her bag and began leaving the bar. Elena came up behind her stopping her from leaving. “What do you mean you’re done?”</p><p>“I mean I am not listening to you wine about your brother v brother love triangle and I am certainty not going to listen to you tell me to take back the cheater because it could cause him a scandal.”</p><p>Caroline slapped Elena right across the face for good measure and left the grill. She made her way to the Mikaelson mansion where an exited Rebekah met her. </p><p>“Excellent I hear from Kat you gave Elena what’s coming.”</p><p>“What else. I do feel bad for Bonnie though I know she’s better than Elena.”</p><p>“Well we can discuss Bonnie later Kat is grabbing Davina we have to try on dresses for Miss Mystic.”</p><p>Caroline sighed as Rebekah pulled her in. this was going to be a long week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not a lot of ship content here but its coming. Miss Mystic will be full of drama especially regarding the escorts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Miss Mystic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>The past two weeks had been horrible. After the Tyler incident the entire school had been in a fit. Caroline had done her best to avoid Elena however today she no longer could.</p><p>Today was Miss Mystic Falls and she was dreading it. She sat in the makeup room helping Davina finish her hair. </p><p>The lineup this year was completely full.</p><p>Elena Gilbert <br/>Katherine Gilbert<br/>Caroline Forbes<br/>Rebekah Mikaelson<br/>Davina Claire </p><p>Caroline smiled once she was finished with Davina and someone caught her arm. She turned to see Bonnie smiling sadly.</p><p>“I hope you win Care. Elena she’s. She’s not the same person she once was. I hope you’re still my friend.”</p><p>Caroline hugged Bonnie “You’ll always be my friend Bon. Now I have to go get in line.”</p><p>The girls waited at the top of the stairs. Elena scowling at the crowd. “Caroline you can’t win without Tyler.”</p><p>Caroline simply sighed. “Actually I’m very glad I’m not going with Tyler. Now go forward Elena.”</p><p>“Elena Gilbert escorted by Damon Salvatore.” They heard Carol Lockwood say. Elena did as told and walked down the stairs.</p><p>“Katherine Gilbert escorted by Elijah Mikaelson.” When Elijah discovered Katherine needed an escort he was more than happy to oblige. </p><p>Caroline snorted inwardly at the idea. Katherine and Elijah had been skirting around each other since the founder’s party. She kept trying but Katherine never told her anything.</p><p>“Caroline Forbes escorted by Klaus Mikaelson.” Caroline smiled as she met Klaus at the bottom of the steps. </p><p>“Hello love.” He whispered.</p><p>“Rebekah Mikaelson escorted by Stefan Salvatore.” As Rebekah came down Caroline saw Elena scowl.</p><p>“And finally Davina Claire Forbes escorted by Kol Mikaelson.”</p><p>Once Davina came down the girls made their way outside and began to dance. As they danced Caroline noticed Tyler glaring at them.</p><p>“Klaus.” She whispered.</p><p>“I know love. Just get through this and it will all be fine.” </p><p>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina smiled as Kol twirled her. She didn’t care about winning all she cared about was that she got to spend more time with Kol. </p><p>“Thank you.” she whispered.</p><p>“Your welcome little witch.” He whispered back as the music stopped.</p><p>“Now everyone the results will be announce in a few minutes.” Mrs. Lockwood said as the couples scattered.</p><p>Kol dragged Davina of to the side. “Kol we can’t just sneak away I’m a contestant and Bekah will kill me.”</p><p>Kol rolled his eyes. “I don’t care. I um wanted to give you something to celebrate your impending victory or loss.”</p><p>Davina smiled. “What is it?” she asked.</p><p>Kol smiled. “Close your eyes.”</p><p>She did as she was told. She felt him open her hand and place a small velvet box into it. She opened them to see a small black box.</p><p>“Open it.”</p><p>She did. Inside was a beautiful golden chain with a small diamond pendant on it.</p><p>“Oh my god Kol. This is I can’t.” she stuttered as her eyes scanned the diamond.</p><p>“Yes you can.” He said. “It’s a part of an old family diamond. It was giant, called the paragon diamond. Our mom lets us each take piece’s to make jewelry for people we care about. Finn had his wife’s engagement ring made out of it.”</p><p>He took the chain and hung it around her neck letting the diamond hang against her skin.</p><p>She turned to him smiling. “Thank you Kol.” She reached up kissing his cheek.</p><p>It felt amazing. Their head hovered an inch apart. She was about to kiss him again when she heard Mayor Lockwood calling the contestants. </p><p>“Um we should get back.” She stuttered.</p><p>“Ya. Um let’s go.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>“Now what you’ve all been waiting for? This years Miss Mystic Falls. Miss Caroline Forbes.”</p><p>Caroline smiled shocked that she had won. She saw Elena’s scowl and Tyler’s glare. But she stepped up taking the sash. As soon as she stepped down from the platform her arm was grabbed.</p><p>She swung around to face an angry Elena. Elena slapped her hard across the face. “How could you? I was supposed to win. It’s what’s expected.”</p><p>“Oh shut up Elena.” Caroline yelled. Elena swung at her again punching her square in the face. </p><p>She fell down smacking against the floor. Klaus and Stefan rushed over. </p><p>“Elena!” Stefan yelled.</p><p>Klaus kneeled down steadying Caroline on the floor; he brushed her hair away pulling her up. “I got you love.”</p><p>“Stefan she deserved it.” Elena said trying to act innocent.</p><p>Caroline could see Stefan snap. A crowed had gathered to watch the spectacle. Davina had to hold Kol back. </p><p>“That’s enough Elena.” Stefan said. </p><p>“Stefan.” She tried.</p><p>“I said that’s enough. You have to stop Elena. I’m done. Caroline is my friend and you did that for nothing. Now go Elena your making a scene.”</p><p> </p><p>Klaus had driven Caroline home laying her down on the couch. “Are you okay love?”</p><p>She didn’t answer she only cried. She cried as Klaus held her all night. She hated Elena. She hated Tyler. She hated this town. She just wanted to leave and be free of its stupidity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slightly shorter chapter but next we get a ball. Pretty heavy Elena bashing but she's a bitch and deserves it. How long until Damon realizes?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Preparations for Party’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina smiled as Kol chased her around the garden of the Mikaelson mansion. Davina had rescued Kol from the horrid birthday ball planning.</p><p>Kol and Rebekah’s eighteenth birthday was in a couple of days and in preparation a lavish ball had been set up. Even their brother Finn and his wife Sage were coming.</p><p>Davina tripped slightly and fell face down on the soft grass. Kol stood there and smirked as she rolled over. “Ha.” He said.</p><p>Davina laughed. “Oh come on that wasn’t fair.”</p><p>“Well is this fair.” Kol reached down grabbing Davina up and pulling her against him.</p><p>She and Kol had been doing this a lot in resent weeks. After the Miss Mystic Falls incident Davina had been trying to distract herself from murdering Elena. </p><p>She wasn’t the only one. Jeremy Katherine and Elena’s younger brother who always sided with Elena had been ignoring her. Even Damon seemed to be drifting, this all but made Elena more furious at Caroline.</p><p>Davina blushed slightly at the fact she was yet again only an inch from Kol. His eyes darted to her neck where the diamond necklace he gave her sat.</p><p>“Your wearing it?” he whispered. She wasn’t sure why he seemed so surprised. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?” she asked trying not to blush more.</p><p>“Because. Well. I’m not sure. Why are you wearing it?”</p><p>Davina smiled softly. “Because you gave it to me.”</p><p>His eyes widened as she saw them trail from the diamond up to her lips. She wanted to kiss him so badly but her fear at the fallout rivaled her resolve. She couldn’t move, as they stared neither one able to escape.</p><p>“Kol.” They jumped apart as Kol’s mother Esther came out she was smiling and looking at the two with interest.</p><p>“Yes mother.” He said.</p><p>“I need you to go inside for your suit fitting. Davina my dear why don’t you come too, Rebekah has a lovely dress for you.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline woke up late. She knew Rebekah would kill her but it was a Saturday and the prior day had been hard. It had been Caroline’s birthday and the celebration had been ruined by none other than Tyler.</p><p>It seemed he and Hayley were now officially a couple and he had been rubbing it in her face all day. After the horrid school day she had simply wanted to go home.</p><p>She turned her eyes to her side table where the thin black velvet box holding Klaus’s gift lay.</p><p> </p><p>Flashback, the night before.</p><p>Caroline was lying on her bed crying. She had hated her birthday Tyler had barely let her be. She hated all of it. She just wanted to escape. She had started counting the days until school was over and she could retreat to the Mikaelson mansion.</p><p>“You look far to sad for your birthday.” Carline smiled at Klaus’s voice. She turned to see him walk through her door carrying a small box.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” she asked.</p><p>Klaus smirked. “I couldn’t let you mope. You know how much I love birthdays.” He came over and sat down on her bed brushing a strand of hair out of her face.</p><p>“I don’t really feel like it’s my birthday. Everything is awful.” His smirk vanished as he whipped a tear from her cheek.</p><p>“You are so much more than this town Caroline. There’s a whole world out there filled with art and music. Genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. I’ll make sure of it.”</p><p>Caroline smiled. “Thank you Nik.” Her eyes drifted to the box. “What is that?”</p><p>Klaus smiled. And handed her the box. “Your birthday present It’s an old family air loom. Apparently it was once worn by a princess of England.”</p><p>Her eyes widened as she saw what lay inside, a beautiful diamond bracelet that shimmered in the light. “Oh Nik. I can’t.”</p><p>“Yes you can.” He said. “You deserve everything.” He sighed pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“Happy birthday Caroline.”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. She quickly got up and went to the door. She found a large box with a crème envelope on top.</p><p>She picked it up dropping it on her bed. She grabbed the note. It was the invitation to Kol and Rebekah’s birthday ball that evening. She flipped it around to find a message. ‘Save me a dance. Fondly, Klaus.’</p><p>She smiled. Dropping the letter, she opened the box to find a gorgeous blue ball gown with diamond beading and a sweetheart neckline. </p><p>“Oh.” She gasped as her eyes widened.</p><p>Katherine POV:</p><p>Katherine sighed as the seamstress finished hemming the dress. Rebekah had ordered her, Davina, Freya, and Caroline to have their dress fittings for the ball.</p><p>Caroline came through the door looking mildly scared. “Hey Bek’s.”</p><p>“Where have you been?” Rebekah yelled. “You won’t be able to have your dress ready at this rate.</p><p>“I actually already have a dress Bekah. And I think I’m going to wear it.”</p><p>“Who gave you a dress?” she yelled again.</p><p>“Klaus.” She said.</p><p>Rebekah closed her mouth frowning. “Fine. But I expect you to hem for the dress I picked so you can have a second for our next ball.”</p><p>Caroline rolled her eyes. “Yes Bekah.”</p><p>“Now.” Rebekah smirked. “How about as my birthday gift you three talk about your love lives.”</p><p>Katherine coughed rapidly, Caroline’s eyes widened, and Davina blushed. Rebekah smirked at their reactions. “Oh this will be fun. Now spill. Caroline will be to tricky, Davina darling you start.”</p><p>“I have no love life.” She said as she unknowingly began to twirl the diamond that hung on her neck.</p><p>Katherine raised her eyebrow. “If you have no love life who gave you that diamond.”</p><p>Rebekah whirled around. “Davina Claire tell me now.”</p><p>Davina sighed. “It’s not important. Kol gave it to me at Miss Mystic said it was from a family diamond.”</p><p>Rebekah’s mouth dropped open. “My brother gave you a piece of the Paragon diamond. Oh my god.”</p><p>“It’s not important Bekah.” Davina said. “Can we stop discussing this why don’t we talk about how Klaus gave Caroline a dress.”</p><p>It was Caroline’s turn to blush. “It’s nothing Davina.”</p><p>“Oh yes it is.” Rebekah said. “Now my two darling friends you need to realize you’re in love with my brothers and quick. I want you to be my sister in laws. And you kitty you’ve been very quiet.”</p><p>Katherine chocked on her drink. “I have no love life Bek’s. No matter what you say now if you excuse me I have to get changed and make sure Jeremy isn’t banned from attending.”</p><p>Bonnie POV:</p><p>Bonnie sighed as she flipped the page of her book. Stefan had bombarded her and dragged her to his house for advice and than disappeared.</p><p>“Why hello Bon-Bon.” Damon said as he flopped down on the couch across from her.</p><p>Bonnie frowned. “What do you want Damon?”</p><p>He smirked. “I want to know what you’re doing here Bon-Bon.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Waiting for Stefan. He wants advice. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off somewhere as Elena’s escort to the ball.”</p><p>Damon gulped slightly. “Um see the thing is I might have uh broke up with Elena.”</p><p>Bonnie’s mouth dropped open. “You. Broke up with her?”</p><p>Damon nodded. “After what she did to Blondie I kind of had to. She isn’t who she was when Stefan and I loved her. She’s to obsessed with status and what’s right.”</p><p>Bonnie sighed. “I agree. Why do you think I stopped talking to her? At this rate she’ll be friends with Hayley and Tatia. I wouldn’t be surprised if she snakes her claws in Tyler.”</p><p>Damon smirked. “Hey Bon-Bon. Do you have a date for the ball?”</p><p>Bonnie shook her head. “No Elena wanted to force me to go with Jeremy but I refused and helped him sneak out to go with Anna.”</p><p>“Than go with me.”</p><p>Bonnie did a double take. “What. Wait, what?”</p><p>“Calm down Bon-Bon I’m just suggesting you go with me. I have no date you have no date and we both miss old Elena. Plus, we both now she and Lockwood will freak.”</p><p>Bonnie smiled at the thought. “I’ll meet you here later.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damon has begun. Things are picking up. What trouble could possibly happen at a Mikaelson ball?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Birthday Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline smiled as she walked into the Mikaelson mansion. The blue gown flowed around her and Klaus’s bracelet swung on her wrist. Davina stood next to her in a gorgeous Dark purple gown.</p><p>Freya came over in a gorgeous Gold gown. “Caroline, Davina I’m so glad you’re here. Bekah is with Kol and Nik in the ballroom.”</p><p>The girls nodded and started to make their way over to the ballroom. They found Rebekah talking with Stefan. Rebekah wore a gorgeous white ballgown with crystals and diamonds inlayed throughout and gold designs sewn in. sitting on her head was a large tiara.</p><p>She squealed running over to Caroline and Davina. “Isn’t it perfect. I’m so happy. Even Finn came.”</p><p>“Yes sister you spared no expense.” Klaus said as he came up closely fallowed by Katherine. “I think I found one of your guests.”</p><p>“Oh Kat I’m so glad you’re here.” Rebekah said.</p><p>Katherine smiled. “Me too Bekah but you might want to hold your applause I come bearing bad news.”</p><p>“What kind of news?” Davina asked.</p><p>“Elena is here and she came with Matt Donavon.” Matt had been Davina’s boyfriend until he had cheated on her. He was Tyler’s best friend and just as bratty.</p><p>“Why am I not surprised.” Caroline sighed.</p><p>“That’s not even the best part.” Kol said as he came up behind Davina making her jump. “It seems dearest Bonnie came with a Salvatore.”</p><p>“Bonnie came with Damon.” Caroline whispered her mouth dropped open.</p><p>Kol smirked. “Yep. It should be good when Elena see’s. I saw little Gilbert around here too with his secret girlfriend. I think we should prepare for Elena to make a scene.”</p><p>Before anyone responded they heard Esther call attention. They all made their way towards the front room where the large staircase was. </p><p>Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah joined Esther, Freya, Finn, Sage, and Elijah on the stairs. “Welcome.” Esther smiled. “To Kol and Rebekah’s eighteenth birthday. We hope you will all join us in celebrating. Please enjoy the ball. Now let us enjoy a dance.”</p><p>Caroline noticed people going out to the ballroom. Davina had separated and was probably with Kol. Katherine seemed to have been captured by Elijah. Rebekah had seemed to drag a reluctant Stefan. Damon and Bonnie looked far too enthusiastic as they made their way out. And she noticed with a raised eyebrow Jeremy and Anna sneak their way through.</p><p>“Care for a dance love?” Klaus asked. Caroline blushed slightly as Klaus spun her around to face him.</p><p>“I guess you did provide me a dress. It would be the least I could do.” She smiled as he began to bring her out to the dance floor.</p><p>Klaus spun her around gracefully. She smiled her fearful thoughts of Elena vanishing as they danced. His touch sent shivers down her spine.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure you’d wear it.” He whispered.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?” she asked.</p><p>“Why don’t I show you something.” Caroline simply nodded allowing Klaus to lead her of the dance floor.</p><p>Davina POV:</p><p>“Care for a dance milady?” Kol asked as he came up behind her. She smiled at the grin on his face.</p><p>“Of course dear sir.” He grabbed her bringing her into the ballroom. </p><p>As they danced it became increasingly harder for Davina to resist the urge to kiss Kol. Bekah’s words from earlier rang in her head. Jolted from her thoughts she noticed Klaus drag Caroline out of the ballroom.</p><p>“Quite rude.” Kol commented, his eyes gesturing to his brother. “But if they finally realize they’re in love with each other I think it’s a good birthday gift.”</p><p>Davina laughed. “And apart from playing cupid what would a good birthday gift be?”</p><p>Kol smiled. “Come with me.”</p><p>“Kol it’s your birthday we can’t just leave.”</p><p>He smirked. “No one will notice and like you said my birthday.”</p><p>He grabbed her hand as they made their way into the garden. “I have wanted one thing for my birthday for six years and still haven’t gotten it.”</p><p>“Wanted what?” she asked.</p><p>He looked down at her his hand coming up to the diamond necklace. Than before she knows what he’s doing he grabs her and kisses her.</p><p>Her brain explodes. She has been dreaming of kissing Kol for years but the reality is unimaginable. She can feel the emotion as they kiss.</p><p>He breaks away, her brain instantly screaming at her to continue. His face is full of fear as he looks at her. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.</p><p>“Why?” she asked quietly as she reached up to his face. </p><p>“Because I. I just couldn’t live any longer without doing that.”</p><p>“Than don’t.” she said kissing him again.</p><p>It lasted much longer this time, neither of them wanting to let go. When they finally broke apart Kol was grinning. “You wanted to kiss me?”</p><p>“Kol Mikaelson you are a complete idiot. I’ve been in love with you for years.”</p><p>Davina froze as she realized her words. “What?” he let out.</p><p>“I love you Kol Mikaelson.”</p><p>Kol grabbed Davina spinning her around and kissing her again. “I love you Davina Claire.”</p><p>They continued like that kissing and saying how much they loved each other for quite some time. Eventually as they noticed the party starting to die down the two began to sneak into the house and up to Kol’s room.</p><p>Neither cared if they were caught and neither cared for the consequences. They were in love with each other and no one could take it away from them.</p><p>Katherine POV:</p><p>Katherine sighed as she danced with Elijah. He had insisted on dragging her out to the dance floor. “You know you can talk to me Katerina.”</p><p>Katherine scoffed. “I could if you ever told me anything. And besides my evil twin sister chop me into little bits. Got to keep to the town rules.”</p><p>“You hate rules Katerina.” He said.</p><p>She frowned. “Correct Elijah. I do hate rules. However my stuck up sister is a rule enforcer. I can never have what I want.”</p><p>“And what do you want Katerina?”</p><p>“You.” She said softly.</p><p>“Than have me.” They were distracted by a loud crash from the other room that rang through the ballroom silencing everyone.</p><p>Bonnie POV:</p><p>Bonnie was enjoying dancing with Damon far more than she thought she would. </p><p>“You know Bon-Bon when you aren’t hiding behind my ex girlfriend you aren’t bad.”</p><p>Bonnie rolled her eyes. “I don’t hide behind Elena.”</p><p>“Yes you do. And you shouldn’t. You’re ten times better than her.”</p><p>Before she could respond she found herself being ripped away from Damon. Her and Damon were dancing near the edge of the ballroom and she found herself pulled out of it by Elena.</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Before Klaus or Caroline even made their way more than ten feet out of the ballroom before they found Elena practically seething at Bonnie. </p><p>“How could you.” Elena yelled. “He’s my boyfriend.”</p><p>Damon was trying to get himself in between the girls. “Elena stop.” He tried but she pushed him out of the way.</p><p>“Elena stop it.” Bonnie said.</p><p>“Why. You stole my boyfriend. Even after I try and help you by getting you my brother. A Gilbert.”</p><p>“Elena stop.” Caroline yelled.</p><p>Elena turned to her. “And why should I listen to you. Have you slept with Klaus yet? I mean you’re nothing more than an ungrateful little girl.”</p><p>Before anyone stopped her Elena grabbed a large vase from its table and threw it at Bonnie. Damon just managed to push her out of the way before it shattered against the wall.</p><p>The noise was defining and stopped the entire ball. Rebekah came running in with Stefan to notice the sight. Before she could scream Elena ran forward grabbing Bonnie and throwing her across the room.</p><p>She began to hit Bonnie. Damon and Stefan both ran forward separating the girls. Esther and Liz came in both seemingly enraged at Elena.</p><p>“Miss Gilbert I suggest you leave my home immediately.” Esther said. </p><p>“No thank you. I won’t go till I deal with the trash.” She tried to launch herself from Stefan’s grasp.</p><p>“That wasn’t a request Elena.” Liz said. “Now leave before I arrest you.”</p><p>Elena simply lunged for Bonnie again. The entire town watched as Sheriff Forbes escorted Elena out of the house. Caroline could already tell the town would have a field day with this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elena is horrid and she will only get worse. Kolvina are together, i couldn't keep them apart any longer. the drama is heating up, next chapter is Thanksgiving oh that will be fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Eventful Thanksgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davina POV:</p><p>The fallout of the ball was still echoing through the town even a month later. After Elena’s arrest mayor Lockwood had tried in vain to fire Mrs. Forbes from her job as Sheriff but was stopped when Esther threatened to stop donating to the town.</p><p>Davina and Kol and been secretly dating for the past month. Neither knew why they hadn’t told anyone but every time they were going to they just stopped. </p><p>Davina kissed Kol on his bed. They had gone on dates and spent hours kissing but still no one found out. Well almost no one. </p><p>Freya had been eyeing the two suspiciously for weeks. It didn’t help that Finn and Sage were yet again home for Thanksgiving and Freya was watching everyone in the house like a Hawke.</p><p>“I have to go.” She whispered between kisses. </p><p>He pouted. “Just a little longer.”</p><p>“It’s Thanksgiving. I have to sneak back in before Caroline realizes I was out all night.”</p><p>“Will you come by later?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>Davina sighed. “I hope so. We have to go to the Gilberts for dinner but I feel me, Caroline, and Katherine will all end up here. I’ll text you if we need an escape.”</p><p>An annual tradition was for the Forbes, Gilberts, Salvatore’s and Lockwood’s to have Thanksgiving dinner. This year it was sure to be an interesting one. Especially since Katherine and Jeremy had barely talked with Elena in over a month.</p><p>“Goodbye Kol.” She said kissing him one last time.</p><p>“Goodbye my love.”</p><p>Katherine POV:</p><p>Katherine rolled her eyes as Elena flirted with Tyler. The Lockwood’s and Salvatore’s had already arrived. She quietly snuck into the Library where she found Jeremy.</p><p>“Hiding too I see.” She said.</p><p>He sighed. “Well your not the only one who wants to escape Elena. She’s getting worse each day.”</p><p>“And so are you.” Katherine said. “How long are you going to keep trying to hide your little girlfriend?”</p><p>Jeremy blushed. “I, I’m not, how did you know?”</p><p>Katherine sighed. “You two aren’t exactly discrete. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“You’re lucky you get to go to collage next year. You get to escape.”</p><p>“You will in a couple years Jer.” She said. Her phone buzzed. “Well it seems Care and Davina are here. Maybe they can wallow with us.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the dinner. She had already pre warned Klaus that her, Davina, and Katherine would likely be dropping in on the Mikaelson Thanksgiving. </p><p>Esther had nearly squealed at the prospect. She always loved Caroline, Davina, and Katherine and even more loved to try and set the three girls up with her sons.</p><p>“Ah Mrs. Forbes girls it’s so lovely to see you.” Mrs. Gilbert greeted them.</p><p>“Always a pleasure Mrs. Gilbert.” Davina smiled politely.</p><p>Upon entering the house the two girls quickly began searching for Katherine. However before they could find her they found Elena, Tyler, Mr. Gilbert, and Mrs. Lockwood.</p><p>“Ah Caroline, Davina girls its so lovely you’re here.” Mrs. Lockwood said. “Please take a seat.” The two didn’t even have the chance to protest before they were shoved into chairs and thrown into uncomfortable conversations. </p><p>Eventually Katherine and Jeremy were dragged out and the Salvatore brothers forced into chairs. Liz was keeping an extremely close eye on her daughters.</p><p>After a long hour of eating and tense looks between friends Mrs. Gilbert began her interrogation. “So Davina are you seeing anyone?”</p><p>Davina chocked slightly on her water. Caroline and Katherine both raised an eyebrow at her. “Um no I don’t believe so. I don’t really see why I would be Mrs. Gilbert.”</p><p>Mrs. Gilbert seemed to brush off Davina’s comment and turned to Caroline. “Caroline my dear how are you a Tyler doing?”</p><p>Liz nearly broke her glass at the question and Katherine and Stefan both had to be physically restrained by Damon and Davina. Caroline just stared at Mrs. Gilbert.</p><p>“Mrs. Gilbert Tyler and I broke up months ago. He cheated on me with a little slut so I dumped him. Now I suggest you change the subject before Katherine tries to murder Tyler with a knife. Damon would you please pass the mashed potatoes?”</p><p>The adults at the table all stared. Elena seemed to be becoming red. Tyler had clenched her fists and looked like he was going to murder something. Stefan, Jeremy, and Davina were all trying not to laugh. And Damon and Katherine were actively smirking.</p><p>“You ungrateful little bitch.” Elena yelled.</p><p>Caroline clenched her fists. “Oh shut up Elena. You do realize this whole town does not have to revolve around your stupid views of society right?”</p><p>“How could you say that? In my own house. You need to leave right now.”</p><p>Caroline simply smirked. “Oh I would be happy too.”</p><p>Caroline stood from the table Davina and Katherine joining her on their feet. “Katherine where are you going? Mr. Gilbert asked.</p><p>“The Mikaelson’s father. With Caroline and Davina. Stefan, feel free to join us. Oh and Damon just get up now. I don’t think you’ll need to wake for Bonnie’s rescue text.”</p><p>“This had been a lovely dinner Mrs. Gilbert excellent work.” Davina said. “Now if you excuse me. I think we should be going. Don’t want to miss Esther’s reaction to some new developments.”</p><p>“Enjoy dinner mother.” Caroline said. “I’ll be staying over at the Mikaelson’s as will these two. Oh and Elena before you say it. I’m more than happy to spend time with such people. Very kind, rich, protective people.”</p><p>Katherine smirked. “Fair warning Lockwood. Klaus and Kol have been kept on a very tight leash. I would try not to upset the leash. It would be a shame if you were beaten up again.”</p><p>And with that the three left. The Mikaelson’s would certainly have a field day with this one. It would be a surprise if Rebekah didn’t march right over to the Gilberts and slap Elena herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not a lot of ship moments but those come next chapter. one more chapter and than we get the very long Christmas chapter i've been planning. Elena will get what's coming to her eventually but she needs to move the plot first. Who wants to take a guess on which ship gets together next? How long until Freya or someone else figures out about Kol and Davina?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Freya Always Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline smiled as she rang the doorbell at the Mikaelson house. The door swung open to reveal a smirking Kol. He looked down at his watch. “Barely two hours. This should be good. Mother our guests have arrived.”</p><p>He gestured for the girls to enter the house. He led them to the large dinning room where his siblings, Esther, and Sage all sat. Esther looked extremely happy. “Ah girls lovely to see you. Please sit.”</p><p>Katherine smirked. “Lovely it is Mrs. Mikaelson. Now you can stop stalling. Who wants to question us first?” </p><p>“Two hours really?” Rebekah asked.</p><p>Caroline snorted. “I would expect Stefan to show up in an hour or two. Elena exploded half way through the second course.”</p><p>Klaus smirked. “And what set her of love?”</p><p>“My love life of course.” She answered. “I mean what else fascinates oh so self centered Elena Gilbert than the lives and relationships of others.”</p><p>Kol flat out laughed at her comment. “I’m proud Care-bear. Keep up the good work.”</p><p>Dinner at the Mikaelson’s was as expected far better than it would have been at the Gilberts. After a couple hours once the food was clear and the teenagers had moved to the living room Stefan showed up looking angry.</p><p>“Oh no.” Rebekah said as she looked at him. “How bad did it get?”</p><p>Stefan sighed and sat down on the couch. “You wouldn’t believe.”</p><p>“On a scale from Riverdale to Twilight?” Davina asked causing Kol and Caroline to choke on their drinks.</p><p>Stefan raised an eyebrow at her. “That’s the scale we’re going with?</p><p>Davina shrugged. “It’s a decent scale of horribleness.”</p><p>“Well it doesn’t cut it. After you three left mayor Lockwood exploded. He threatened to fire Liz again. Me and Damon tried to escape but Tyler wouldn’t let us leave. Eventually we pushed our way out to escape the arguing.”</p><p>“Where’d Damon go?” Klaus asked.</p><p>“To meet Bonnie.”</p><p>Davina and Freya both snorted causing the gathered crowd to turn to them. “Comment sister dear?” Kol asked.</p><p>Freya smiled. “Nothing important just me playing matchmaker.”</p><p>Bonnie POV:</p><p>Bonnie groaned as Damon slammed her front door shot. “Can you please not slam it.”</p><p>“You won’t believe what she did.” He said angrily.</p><p>“Oh no.” she said. “What did she do?”</p><p>“Oh you’ll love this one I promise bon-bon. She tried to force herself on me after flirting for Lockwood for the whole dinner and trying me to disown Stefan. Can you believe her.”</p><p>“She’s not who she was.”</p><p>Damon sighed. “I know. I just. You know I don’t think me or Stefan were ever in love with her.”</p><p>Bonnie stiffened at his words. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“When Stefan started dating her I think he was doing it to try and get over Rebekah, and because our mom wanted him to. And when I started dating her it was because I was trying to get over.”</p><p>Bonnie looked at him confused. “Get over who?”</p><p>Damon gulped. “Um it’s not important.”</p><p>“Why are you hiding it? You can’t still be in to them. You started dating Elena when you were thirteen.”</p><p>She could tell he was about to crack. “Fine Bonnie you want to know who I was trying to get over. It was you. I had a crush on you for years even when I was with Elena but I berried it because I wasn’t supposed to be in love with Bonnie Bennet.”</p><p>Bonnie stared with wide eyes. Damon had been in love with her. Damon might still be in love with her. The idea should have terrified her but it didn’t.</p><p>Her head spun as he did something she hadn’t expected her stepped forward kissing her. It was quick and the second he pulled away she wanted more. </p><p>Before she could even say anything he had left her house leaving her standing in her living room in a state of total shock. What the hell had just happened? </p><p>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina smiled as she felt Kol’s arm wrap around her spinning her around. She had purposely left hoping he would find her. “You know we could get caught.” He whispered.</p><p>Davina smiled. “I don’t care.” </p><p>She reached up kissing him softly. She never wanted to let go when she was kissing Kol. It was like she was in her own world far away from reality. </p><p>A cough sounded through the hall. The two jumped apart to find a smirking Freya. “Well isn’t this interesting.”</p><p>Davina blushed and Kol gulped. “Sister. What are you doing here?”</p><p>Freya ignored the question. “Judging by the closeness and the diamond I’d say this has been going on since the ball.”</p><p>Davina and Kol both stared. “How could you possibly know that?” she asked.</p><p>Freya smiled. “You two aren’t as sneaky as you think. I’ve been suspicious for weeks.”</p><p>“Please don’t tell anyone.” Kol begged.</p><p>Freya sighed. “I won’t brother. But I would suggest you do soon. You know mother will have a field day.”</p><p>Kol rolled his eyes. “We’ll tell them in February ya in February.”</p><p>Davina raised an eyebrow. “February?”</p><p>“Valentines day. You know, after one of my brothers gets together with your sister or Katherine. I’m not going to be the first bombarded my mother’s excitement. She’ll be talking about grandchildren minutes after we announce it.”</p><p>Katherine POV:</p><p>Katherine sped up her pace trying to reach her bedroom door before Elijah caught her. She didn’t make it. He stepped in front of her blocking her path. </p><p>“Elijah.” She said.</p><p>“Katerina. You’ve been avoiding me since the ball.” He said.</p><p>Katherine stiffened. “I haven’t been avoiding you.”</p><p>She could tell he didn’t buy it. “Katerina why have you been avoiding me.”</p><p>“Oh maybe because you all but said you were mine. Why wouldn’t I avoid you? Why should I believe you?”</p><p>“Because I’m in love with you.” He said softly before kissing her.</p><p>Katherine couldn’t move. It took all her self-control and restraint to push him away. She could feel the tears falling down her face. “Elijah.”</p><p>She was distracted by a loud bang sounding from the kitchen. “Elijah!” Freya yelled.</p><p>Elijah sighed slowly pulling away from Katherine. “We are not done here Katerina.”</p><p>Katherine slowly whipped the tear away from her face. She was counting the days to collage even faster now. She knew that if Elena ever found out she would kill her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Freya knows. in case you couldn't tell i can't write slow burns to save my life, yet Klaroline are still not together. Kalijah and Bamon in the angst zone, don't worry Christmas comes soon and oh the drama it brings. who do you think get's together next?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mistletoe, Oh this should be good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davina POV:</p><p>She smiled as she felt Kol’s hand snake around her waist. “Kol.” She whispered.</p><p>The aftermath of Thanksgiving was somehow worse than the ball. The entire town was on edge. Mayor Lockwood and the Mikaelson’s in a forced standoff. </p><p>Not a week after Thanksgiving It had become abundantly clear that Elena was trying to get with Tyler to everyone but his girlfriend. Davina might almost feel bad for Hayley if she was literally anyone else.</p><p>The tension among her group of friends had almost been worse than the town. There appeared to be things that had happened on Thanksgiving In secret. </p><p>Damon had been closed off and barely talked to anyone, not even Stefan. Katherine had been somewhere between sulking and over excitement and wouldn’t even look at Elijah. And Jeremy seemed to be disappearing for log periods of time.</p><p>Over all Kol and Davina had been ever less inclined to tell people. Even less so when Finn told Esther his wife was expecting a child and she began to not so subtly hint to his three son’s how amazing daughter in law’s Katherine, Caroline, and Davina would make.</p><p>They were standing on the balcony of the founder’s hall. As always the Holiday party was boring. Davina couldn’t wait until the Mikaelson Christmas ball the next day. It was always extravagant and lavish and this year Esther was going all out to celebrate her new grandchild.</p><p>Davina felt him press a soft kiss to the side of her face. “Yes my darling.”</p><p>“We might get caught again.” She whispered.</p><p>He smirked. “I couldn’t care less. As long as I get to do this.” He spun her around kissing her.</p><p>She felt every drop of tension drain from her body. It was always like this with Kol. Every touch, every kiss made her feel like she was on a pedestal of glass that could never be touched.</p><p>They heard someone clear their throat and broke apart to see a smirking Katherine. They both gulped, her smirk only widened. “Now this is definitely new.”</p><p>“Hey Kat.” Davina said tentatively.</p><p>“Or not so new.” Katherine said. “You two didn’t just decide to snog and confess your love. This has been happening a while. How long?”</p><p>Kol sighed. “Since the ball.”</p><p>Katherine’s mouth dropped open. “You two have been secretly together since the ball and no one knows?”</p><p>“Freya does. But only cause she caught us at Thanksgiving.” Davina said. “Kat please don’t tell anyone. Please.”</p><p>Katherine seemed to drop the smirk and sighed. “Fine I won’t. But if you two don’t soon I will. Maybe it will push Klaus and Care. And get Esther off my back about being her daughter in law.”</p><p>Kol snorted. “I wouldn’t be so sure. She is insistent on that second daughter in law.”</p><p>Katherine laughed nervously. “Ya like I would ever be with Elijah.”</p><p>Davina raised an eyebrow. “You do realize, the more you lie. The more we can all tell you’re in love with him.”</p><p>Bonnie POV:</p><p>“Hey Bon.” She turned to find Stefan walk up to her.</p><p>“Hi Stefan. What’s up?” she asked grabbing a glass of champagne. The literal only way to get through any founders party. </p><p>“What happened between you and my brother?” he asked.</p><p>Bonnie gulped. Damon had been avoiding her and it was getting painfully obvious. He hadn’t even let her react to his confession of love simply bolted and never returned. </p><p>She had been realizing just how dependent she had become on her relationship with Damon. And just how bad it was that she hadn’t spoken to him in a month.</p><p>“Um nothing.” She tried but she could tell Stefan didn’t by it.</p><p>“Ya and I believe this why? My brother has been more moody the past month than he ever has in the past. Not even when I was dating his ex girlfriend.”</p><p>“I. I didn’t do anything. He just. He.” She couldn’t quite find the words.</p><p>Stefan sighed. “He told you didn’t he?”</p><p>“Told me what?”</p><p>“That he’s in love with you.” Hearing Damon say the words had shocked her. But hearing Stefan say them so calmly just solidified the fact that it was real.</p><p>She stared at him in shock. “How.”</p><p>Stefan sighed. “I’ve known the whole time. Even when he was with Elena I could still see it. I’m the only one who ever noticed how he looked at you.”</p><p>She could barely even proses his words before Rebekah came over and asked Stefan to dance. </p><p>“Bonnie.” His words jolted her from her spiraling thoughts. “Talk to him. My brother is stubborn but he is also in love with you.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>She was surprised when she felt her arm being pulled. She found herself in a deserted hallway with Klaus. “Nik what are we doing?”</p><p>He smirked. “Can’t I steel my dear friend Caroline away.” His words sent a pang through her chest.</p><p>Since the ball the two had become increasingly close. Closer than they had ever been before. Every time they were together Caroline felt like the world slowed and she never wanted it to end.</p><p>Caroline sighed. “Of course you can Nik but I still want to know why?”</p><p>“Well my love I have a gift for you. You have been mopy and sad and feeling lost so my solution is to cleanse you of loss.”</p><p>Caroline froze at his words. My love was new and she wasn’t even sure she hadn’t been imagining it. Before she could protest he grabbed her arm and they pushed through another door.</p><p>He stopped dead in his tracks and before she knew what was happening he was kissing her. It was like her world exploded. Emotions she had berried worked their way up to the surface and began to burn.</p><p>She couldn’t even question. Her brain was too fuzzy to try and push away. She realized into him as they kissed her arms twining around his neck.</p><p>It was unlike any kisses she had felt before with Tyler or anyone else. With Tyler she had always felt something missing, a spark they never had.</p><p>But not now, what she felt now was far more than a spark. It was indescribable. It was like a piece of her that had always been missing was returned.</p><p>She never wanted to let go leaning into him even more, trying to will herself to forget the fallout. All to soon she felt him pull away. Her body screamed begging her to return to the state of peace. </p><p>Her brain was still foggy not fully realizing what had happened. She could tell Klaus’s eyes were filled with confusion but he quickly covered it. “I thought Mistletoe was a good reason to kiss you. Especially since I’ve been wanting to do this for nearly a decade.”</p><p>Before any more words could be spoken their peace was interrupted by the buzz of her phone. She looked down and saw that her mom wanted her and Davina home.</p><p>“Nik. I. I have to go. But.” She reached up and quickly kissed him again. “Tomorrow at the party you are explaining.”</p><p>She quickly walked away trying not to look at his face for fear of his reaction. She was so distracted she didn’t even think on the smirk Davina healed when they drove home.</p><p>Katherine POV:</p><p>Katherine smiled as she finished her conversation with Freya about making another bet on Kol and Davina. This one on who would find out next.</p><p>After Freya left she walked out about to leave the Mikaelson mansion when she heard a voice that stopped her dead in her tracks. “I think we have something to discuss Katerina.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first of the Christmas chapters. I'm mean to Kalijah but Klaroline have kissed so i consider it even. I have two very time consuming projects i have to finish by the 18th so next chapter might not be up for two weeks but i will try to get it up next week. Who do you think will find out about Kolvina next?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Eve of Christmas beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katherine POV:</p><p>Katherine gulped as she stared at Elijah. “Elijah.”</p><p>Before she could protest Elijah had gently pulled her out of the entrance and into one of the halls. “Why?”</p><p>“Why what?” she asked.</p><p>“Why have you been running every time you see me? You know I love you and you still run.” She could hear his normally calm voice waver.</p><p>“Because how can I be sure.” She said, half yelling half whispering. “Your in collage Elijah. You go anyway for so long. How can I know you love me?”</p><p>“How could you not Katerina? I’ve been in love with you for years. Freya, and Finn, and Niklaus, and Kol, and Rebekah all told me it for years. How can you not see?”</p><p>That was it she couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t hold back. She didn’t care if she got hurt. “I love you.” She whispered.</p><p>She could see him tense. Before he had a chance to respond she kissed him. It wasn’t like before. It was soft and full of meaning. It told the other without saying a word just how they felt.</p><p>She could feel them move as Elijah pushed them back into his room. The door slammed behind them, Katherine being pushed up against it. </p><p>The kisses became faster and more desperate, as if any moment they could loose the other. It was an impulse their kisses. Each spoke more and more. </p><p>She pushed away from the door as they fell onto the bed. With each kiss, each clothing item removed the feelings spoken through touch’s became stronger.</p><p>“I love you.” She said.</p><p>“I love you.” He responded.</p><p>It continued like that for hours. She didn’t know how long, only that when they eventually fell asleep she had never felt happier.</p><p>Bonnie POV:</p><p>Bonnie couldn’t take it. Stefan’s words ringing in her ears she made her way to the Salvatore boarding house knowing Damon would be the only one there.</p><p>She nocked on the door for more than a minute before Damon opened it. He tried to shut it on her face but she stopped him. “Don’t even think about it Salvatore.”</p><p>She pushed her way through whirling around to face him. His face was expressionless. “What do you want Bonnie?”</p><p>“How about to know why the hell you’ve been ignoring me for weeks. How about why you confessed you’ve been in love with me for four years and never told me? How about oh I don’t know you kissed me and than ran before I could comprehend what you had done.”</p><p>She could tell something in him snapped. “What do you want me to say Bonnie. I was afraid that you would reject me so I ran. You can’t reject me if you never get the chance.” He yelled.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to reject you!” she screamed. She was on the verge of tears by now.</p><p>“Why do you assume I would reject you? Because you aren’t supposed to be in love with Bonnie Bennet. Why can’t you see that I’m in love with you too?”</p><p>She stared at him as her brain realized what she had said. He was staring at her in complete and utter shock. “Your in love with me?”</p><p>She nodded slowly. “Why is that so had to believe?”</p><p>He didn’t answer he walked up to her. “Say it, please.”</p><p>“I love you.” His face broke into a giant smile. He kissed her. It was soft not quick like the last time. It sent a shiver through her spine.</p><p>Davina POV:</p><p>“Why do you have to go again?” Kol asked sadly as she put her dress on.</p><p>She huffed. “Because I have to get back and get ready for your mother’s Christmas eve dinner.”</p><p>She walked over kissing him quickly. “And I promise that we can sneak away after and I’ll stay with you all night. Won’t that be a good Christmas present?”</p><p>Kol smirked. “Yes it will. And I think you’ll enjoy what I got for you as well.”</p><p>Davina smirked. “I don’t doubt it.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline twisted the diamond bracelet Klaus gave her nervously. No matter what she did she couldn’t get the kiss from the night before out of her head. The feeling it gave her was the best thing in the world.</p><p>She had barely looked at her phone for fear she would receive texts from Klaus. She was thankful her mom had been working and Davina had been out so they couldn’t tell how worried she was.</p><p>Caroline and Davina were waiting outside the Mikaelson’s mansion. Esther Mikaelson’s Christmas Eve party was only for close family and friends. </p><p>This year it included all six Mikaelson siblings, Esther, Sage, Katherine, Caroline, Davina, and Stefan. The only thing that worried Caroline more than Klaus was Esther. While she was an incredibly kind woman she was also very insistent on more daughter in laws. This meant Caroline, Davina, or Katherine would be subject to many not so subtle comments.</p><p>Esther opened the door and smiled. “Girls come in. Dinner will be in three hours.”</p><p>As soon as Esther left them Caroline quickly made up an excuse to Davina and made her way to Klaus’s studio. She knew him, and the only place he would find peace was his studio.</p><p>She opened the door to find him sketching. As soon as she did he looked up from his sketchbook and froze. “Caroline.”</p><p>She carefully closed the door and made her way over to him. “Hi Nik.”</p><p>She could see him flinch at the name. “Love what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I wanted to talk about last night.” It where the words she feared, the words that could change everything. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter Caroline.” He said standing up to try and leave. She stopped him in his tracks. </p><p>“Don’t even think about it.” She said. “You are not leaving until you tell me why.”</p><p>“Why what Caroline?” </p><p>“Why you kissed me?” she yelled. </p><p>He froze staring at her. She knew it was to far but she didn’t care. She needed to know. She couldn’t stand it not knowing. Her berried feelings where growing with every second.</p><p>“Please Caroline don’t.” he begged. She could see the pain in his eyes. </p><p>She stepped forward; she was now an inch away from him. “I need to know Nik. I need you to tell me why.”</p><p> “Do you really need me to say it love? Don’t you already know?” his words were so soft it was almost impossible to hold her resolve.</p><p>“I need you to tell me.” She repeated. “Because I don’t think I’ll know it on my own.”</p><p>“I kissed you yesterday for the same reason I want to murder Tyler and show you the world. The same reason I gave you that bracelet. I love you Caroline Forbes.” Her whole body froze. Her brain spun as his words echoed in her head. </p><p>“I’m sorry love.” He whispered as he pulled her against him. “I’m so so sorry. I love you and I shouldn’t. And I can’t be sorry. I can’t keep it a secret anymore.”</p><p>“It’s so hard Caroline. All these years I’ve loved you. All I’ve wanted is to hold you and kiss you and give you everything you’ve ever wanted but I’ve never been able to. Please, I can’t loose you Caroline. I won’t be able to take it.”</p><p>She couldn’t say anything for a moment after he finished. “Nik I will never leave you. I promise you. No matter what happens you will never loose me.”</p><p>“How can you be sure?” he asked.</p><p>“Because I’m in love with you Niklaus Mikaelson. I love you more than anything and I have for a very long time.”</p><p>For a moment neither knew what to say they just stood there staring at each other in pure shock. And than it happened. It was impossible to tell who moved first but with in a split second hey were kissing.</p><p>It was frantic and full of emotion, neither wanting to let go or relinquish to the other. In the back of her mind she realized they were in his unlocked studio with all their family waiting a few rooms away.</p><p>She broke away smiling brightly. “Nik. We. Have. To. Stop.” She said as he kissed her.</p><p>He smiled. “We are finishing this tonight love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy the high point, Kalijah and Bamon have worked out their issues. Klaroline is together. literally i can't write slow burn. the only couple left is Stefan and Bekah they will take a bit longer. next chapter is a christmas dinner filled with secrets from Esther. Who do you think Esther will figure out first? who did Kat and Freya bet on?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dinner’s can be full of surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina carefully buttered her roll trying to avoid Esther’s gaze. The Christmas Eve dinner was extremely tense. Mikael had been kept away on business meaning Esther was already annoyed, and when she was annoyed she meddled.</p><p>Katherine had been enthusiastically distracting from herself by questioning Sage for since the beginning of dinner. Davina had hit Kol with her leg to keep him from laughing at some of her conversation topics.</p><p>“So Caroline anything interesting happen at the party last night?” Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Davina saw Caroline choke on her drink. “Um what?”</p><p>Esther’s eyes lit up. “What ever is Stefan talking about my dear?”</p><p>Before Caroline could answer Freya cut in saving her. “Katherine what happened to you after we finished our discussion last night?”</p><p>Katherine’s eyes widened. “I ah went home. I was very tired and speaking of our discussion I would like to amend one of our placements as I seemed to accidentally run into number four this morning on my way over.”</p><p>Freya’s mouth dropped open. “Both of them?”</p><p>“What exactly are you girls talking about?” Finn asked.</p><p>“Bets on relationships.” Esther answered. “I’m proud of them. I can’t wait for their wedding. It would be even better if one of my dearest son’s would get themselves a proper wife. I want more than just Sage.”</p><p>Davina had started coughing slightly trying to hide her shock. Kol was trying to decide if he should look scared or be laughing on the ground. “Um mother exactly how do you know of these bets?”</p><p>“I’m in all of them.” She answered. “I believe it was Rebekah who won number four.”</p><p>“What was number four?” Caroline asked suspiciously.</p><p>“Oh it wouldn’t be my place to say dear.” Esther answered. “I will however tell you to ask Bonnie.”</p><p>Stefan’s mouth dropped open. “Oh my god. Can we change the subject?”</p><p>“Of course Stefan.” Katherine said. “But not just yet. I still have more entertainment to gain from this.”</p><p>“You should be worried about becoming the entertainment Kat.” Caroline said.</p><p>Davina brought he hands up and hid her face in them. “This isn’t going to end well.” She whispered to Kol.</p><p>He snickered slightly. “Not a chance darling.”</p><p>Katherine POV:</p><p>Katherine sighed as she lay in bed next to Elijah. The dinner had lasted far longer than hope and had thankfully ended without Esther finding out about her and Elijah or Kol and Davina.</p><p>It was dark now as she stared out the window Elijah’s arm around her. “What’s wrong Katerina?”</p><p>She smiled turning around in his arms and kissing him gently. “Nothing my love. I’m just thinking.”</p><p>“About my mother?” he ventured.</p><p>“About my sister.”</p><p>He sighed pulling her back against him letting her eyes fall back to the window. “It will be fine Katerina I promise.”</p><p>“Can we not tell anyone?” she asked. “At least not until the school year is almost over. I just don’t want my sister to get the chance to ruin it.”</p><p>He smiled. “Ok. And don’t worry about your sister in a few months it will be summer and I will take you to one of our houses in Europe. Than we’ll be in New York and she won’t have any reach.”</p><p>Davina POV:</p><p>She smiled as she crawled into bed next to Kol. “Can I give you your present early?”</p><p>He smirked. “Depends what it is?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and grabbed a chain from around her neck. It was thin and made of black string with a small wooden carved symbol at the end.</p><p>She handed it to him noticing the shock in his eyes. “I found it when I was cleaning my room a week ago. Remember when you made it for me?”</p><p>“I thought it was lost forever.” He said quietly.</p><p>She smiled. “It was. I wanted you to have it. That way you can always carry our love with you.”</p><p>He smiled warmly kissing her head. “Thank you my darling. And now I think its time I give you my present.”</p><p>He took a small velvet box from his pocket. Her eyes locked onto it and froze as she noticed the size. “Kol.” she whispered.</p><p>“Calm down my love I’ll explain.” He opened it to reveal a gorgeous ring. It had a gold band and a large diamond at the tope. On either side of the diamond slightly lower to the band were small Ruby’s, her favorite. And on the side of the diamond almost to small to see was a small M.</p><p>“I had it made for you as a gift.” He said taking it out of the box. “I want it was a promise. That one-day once we’ve left this horrid town and all its pressures you and I can be happy. One day we can be married and free and exactly how we’re supposed to be. Side by side forever.”</p><p>Davina smiled tears falling from her eyes. “You promise.”</p><p>He nodded. “Always and Forever my love. Just like we say. I love you and that will never ever change. I want you to have this because I want you to always be mine just as I am always yours.”</p><p>She couldn’t take it anymore she reached forward kissing him. Their love was strong and she knew that. The feelings they shared would never change and of that she was certain. All she wanted was him, and this just insured it.</p><p>When she pulled away she felt him slip the ring on her finger holding up her hand to kiss it. “I have a chain for it. I think you might get strange looks wearing an engagement ring around this town.”</p><p>She giggled. “And why would I want that?”</p><p>Caroline POV: </p><p>Caroline smiled as she quietly shut the door to Klaus’s bedroom. She had been waiting to be able to be with him since the afternoon and now she finally could. </p><p>The second the lock clicked Klaus had her in his arms kissing her. “I love you.” He said as he trailed kisses down her neck.</p><p>She shivered with the feeling brining his head up to her eye level and kissing his lips. It felt different than it ever had kissing Tyler. With Klaus that missing spark ignited her with love and passion.</p><p>“I love you.” She whispered back. She smiled as they continued to kiss; clothing items being discarded every few kisses. The feeling of their kisses making her never want to stop.</p><p>Esther POV:</p><p>Esther smiled to herself as she walked to her bedroom. She had checked on the girls and found all three of their rooms completely empty. She had even seen Caroline sneak into Klaus’s.</p><p>She wouldn’t push to much she knew that eventually all of those girls would be her daughter in law’s. She had pushed enough with the girls, now time to start with Stefan Salvatore and her daughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the break in updates i was very busy and my human AU inspiration was lacking. but i'm back and the fun as just begun. next chapter kicks of the Valentines day time jump. I'm contemplating posting next chapter today if i finish it so expect a very mean cliffhanger very soon. </p><p>Just to get the idea's tiring next chapters title is 'Surprise! Now Who Could Have Seen This One Coming' id anyone can guess what it is i might post it even earlier.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Surprise! Now Who Could Have Seen This One Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV: </p><p>Caroline groaned as Davina pushed her bedroom curtains open. It had been two months sense Christmas and her and Klaus had been secretly dating ever since.</p><p>They would sneak off to the cliffs by the falls, hide away in his studio, or sometimes drive out of town for their dates. It was wonderful, pure bliss. They would kiss and talk and just be with each other. </p><p>Whenever she was with Klaus it made everything else melt away. He made her feel like a queen even though she was far from one. It was their secret their haven from society. No one knew. Not even Davina had found out. They were careful and never caught.</p><p>“Time to get up.” Davina said as she bounced down on Caroline’s bed. </p><p>“No.” Caroline said as she covered her face with her sheets and berried her head further into her pillow.</p><p>“You have to go to school.” Davina said pulling the covers off. </p><p>“I’m to tired Vina.” She said. </p><p>“You’ve been tired for the past few days.” She said. </p><p>“Maybe I caught that stomach thing you had a few days ago.” Caroline suggested. </p><p>Davina shook her head. “Just get up please. I don’t want to deal with Elena with just Bekah. I can’t have both you and Kat sick.”</p><p>Bonnie POV:</p><p>Bonnie smiled as she kissed Damon on his bed. Her father was always working so staying at the Salvatore’s wasn’t hard. Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore were busy with the town and family business so were rarely home. </p><p>It was extremely convenient. Bonnie and Damon had been trying to keep it a secret since Christmas and with the exception of Stefan and somewhat succeeded. </p><p>It wasn’t even her idea. Damon had suggested it. He didn’t want his girlfriend to be bombarded by Elena for steeling someone she never truly had. It made Bonnie long for spring break. Damon had promised her a trip anywhere she liked, and she was making him stick to it.”</p><p>“We have school.” He said between kisses.</p><p>“I really don’t care.” She said kissing him again. This was a common occurrence Bonnie would spend the school day suffering at the hands of Elena, the evenings sneaking around with Damon, and the weekends avoiding the town by hiding in the Salvatore mansion.</p><p>They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. “Are you decent?” Stefan yelled.</p><p>Bonnie sighed slipping of Damon, he snickered at his brother’s comments. “Yep.”</p><p>Stefan came in looking at his brother skeptically. “I know you finally have the girl you’ve loved for years but you’d think you would spend some time alone.”</p><p>“Just because you still haven’t confessed your feelings to Rebekah doesn’t mean you should take it out on me.” Damon retorted.</p><p>Stefan opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds. “I don’t, I.”</p><p>Bonnie snickered. “Yes you do. And trust me it’s getting less subtle.” She said referring to the large quantity of time the two had been spending together for the past few months.</p><p>Stefan shook his head. “Not the time Bonnie. Mom and dad get back from their trip today. Unless you want an outburst I would suggest you two become slightly more discreet. Also we’re almost late for school so get going.”</p><p>He quickly left the room. Bonnie sighed kissing Damon one last time before going to get ready. She hoped Elena wouldn’t be too bad.</p><p>Katherine POV:</p><p>Katherine groaned as she heard Jeremy nock on her door. “Come in Jer.”</p><p>He opened the door and sighed when he saw her. “Your still sick?”</p><p>“Is it that obvious?” Katherine asked as she sat up. She had been throwing up for a few days now and was ever thankful Elena was on some honors trip with their parents.</p><p>She wasn’t the only one. Jeremy had been having his girlfriend over every night and like Katherine was enjoying the freedom. At least she had been enjoying the freedom.</p><p>It had been amazing to be able to spend time with Elijah with out fear of her sister until she had gotten sick. The two had been sneaking around for two months now. It made her happy. The few days when Elena and her parents away giving her a taste of what they would have come graduation.</p><p>She was already planning. She couldn’t wait for Elijah to whisk her away from Mystic Falls and all she hated. She felt slightly bad for Jeremy and Anna. He knew once she was gone Elena would go back to her ways of trying to set Jeremy with someone.</p><p>He sighed. “Do you think you’ll be better before they come back?”</p><p>Katherine nodded. “I’d better be. Mom texted me this morning their staying out for an extra week. I’m guessing your glad.”</p><p>“Why would I be happy about that?” he asked trying to lie.</p><p>Katherine rolled her eyes. “Even sick I’m an excellent observer. You’ve been sneaking Anna in every night and enjoying your freedom. It’s not a bad thing you know.”</p><p>“I just don’t want her to ruin it.” He said sitting down on her bed.</p><p>“She won’t, I promise” Katherine said, her smirk returning. “You know I happen to know of a trust found you will be getting in a month that would have more than enough for a town escape. We both know you and Anna combined have the grades and the money to move away and start collage early.”</p><p>He smiled. “I’ll take your advice into consideration Kitty. I’ll see you after school.”</p><p>No one POV:</p><p>She stared down as she tried to comprehend what she just heard. “It’s not possible.”</p><p>“But it is.” The other girl said. </p><p>“I can’t be.” She mumbled slightly her head falling into her hands.</p><p>She didn’t expect it, she didn’t even think about it. And now there was no doubt. She was pregnant. Oh Esther would have a field day with a second grandchild. This couldn’t end well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to. i am sorry but i have been planning this one a while. Who do you think is pregnant Caroline, Davina, or Katherine? How do you think such a development will affect whichever relationship it is part of?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I’m Sorry What!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>She stared at Katherine as the words left her mouth. “Your pregnant Kat.”</p><p>Katherine simply sunk lower to the ground. “I can’t be.” She whispered again.</p><p>Caroline couldn’t believe it either. First off she didn’t even know Kat was in a relationship. She came over and hugged Kat. “It’s okay. Everything will be okay.”</p><p>“But it can’t be. You know that. You know what she’ll do.” Caroline didn’t have to ask. She knew Katherine was talking about Elena. It wasn’t hard to tell that Elena, the ever perfection obsessed socialite would hate the idea of her twin sister being pregnant.</p><p>“Who’s is it?” she asked quietly. She thought she shouldn’t but she had to ask. </p><p>“Elijah’s.” she said quietly. “We’ve been together since Christmas.”</p><p>Caroline’s mouth dropped open. “If it makes you feel better your not the only one whose been dating in secret.”</p><p>Katherine’s mouth dropped open as she turned to Caroline. “You and Klaus.”</p><p>“How did you know it was Klaus?” she mumbled. </p><p>Katherine laughed. “How could I not? You two have been in love for years.”</p><p>“And you and Elijah haven’t.” she asked. “I mean seriously I’m surprised it took us both this long.”</p><p>Katherine laughed again. “Yes. I think it was Elena.”</p><p>“It definitely was.” Caroline said. “You have to tell him.” She said. </p><p>She saw Katherine tense. “I know. I just. I need time. Please don’t tell anyone for a little while. I promise I’ll figure it out.”</p><p>Caroline nodded. It was all she could do. “I promise.”</p><p>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina smiled as she felt Kol grab her waist and pull her behind a tree. It was after school and she was just about to head to Katherine’s to check on her.</p><p>She giggled slightly as Kol began to kiss her neck. This had happened a lot lately. Since Christmas the two had been getting less careful, less scared. They had almost been caught at least a dozen times, but still they didn’t care.</p><p>She smiled as she felt his hand brush against the ring. She had been wearing it on a chain since he gave it to her and almost never took it off. She loved the ring; it symbolized their love, unbreakable.</p><p>“Kol.” she whispered in between kisses. “We shouldn’t. We’re right by the school.”</p><p>“I really don’t care.” He said. “It’s almost Valentines day. I think maybe we can stop keeping it a secret now.”</p><p>She smiled kissing him again. “How about the Valentines day ball. We can tell your family before if you want.”</p><p>He smiled kissing her again. “As you wish my love. How about we go back to the mansion.”</p><p>She sighed kissing him again. “I can’t. I have to check on Kat. Don’t worry. I’ll come over once I’m done.”</p><p>He sighed kissing her one finale time and tucking the ring back under her shirt. “Very well my darling. But this is not over.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Katherine POV:</p><p>She sighed as she shuffled though her cabinets. Caroline had texted Davina to be over pronto. Katherine hated that she hadn’t noticed. Hated that she was completely oblivious to all the signs.</p><p>I mean seriously she had been throwing up for days, been extra tired, extremely hungry. It wasn’t even hard to figure out, but no one had been looking. She couldn’t stand it. </p><p>She was almost two months along she thought. She had to be. She couldn’t be more than that as it was extremely clear she wasn’t showing and before Christmas she hadn’t been with Elijah for months. </p><p>“Are you going to talk about it?” Caroline asked as she finished reorganizing the Gilberts bookshelves. It was one of her habits, Caroline cleaned when nervous. And Katherine. Well she would normally shop or plan but if she tried her brain simply flew to babies.</p><p>“No.” Katherine said as she grabbed a bag of microwavable popcorn and put it in her microwave.</p><p>“You’re going to have to. How far along are you?”</p><p>“Two months.” She answered as she began to pile more bags of junk food out of the cabinets.</p><p>Caroline rolled her eyes. “So your not going to talk simply pile out carbs.”</p><p>“I’m pregnant. I’m aloud.” She answered. “And I’m not talking for good reason.”</p><p>“Which is?” Caroline asked.</p><p>“Davina isn’t here. If I have to say this, it will only be once.”</p><p>“And your not telling Bekah?” she asked.</p><p>Katherine rolled her eyes. “Oh you want me to tell Bekah I’m pregnant by her older brother. That should go down well. She knows, Esther knows, Esther knows I’m engaged.”</p><p>Caroline snorted. Katherine looked at her skeptically. “Don’t tell me I’m wrong. This is Esther Mikaelson she’s probably already planning all of our weddings.”</p><p>They were interrupted by the door opening to reveal Davina. Katherine noticed there was a leaf in her hair and raised an eyebrow. “Davina you have forest on you.”</p><p>Davina blushed and quickly brushed it off. “Oh um right. So what’s going on?”</p><p>“Why were you in the woods?” Caroline asked.</p><p>But before she could answer Katherine’s eyes lit up. “Oh my gods you were snogging in the woods.”</p><p>Davina smiled slightly. “Well she’s not wrong.”</p><p>Caroline’s mouth dropped open. “Davina Claire how long have you been dating Kol Mikaelson without telling me?”</p><p>“Um since his birthday.” She said quietly.</p><p>Caroline put her head in her hands and slumped back into one of the island chairs. “I swear this is mind blow day. So let me see you and Kol are together. Me and Klaus are together. And Kat and Elijah are an item. And somehow Esther doesn’t know.”</p><p>“You two got your Mikaelson’s.” Davina said in shock. “How is it neither of you told me?”</p><p>“Oh calm down.” Katherine said. “We were all keeping our relationships secret to protect them and ourselves from the fallout. And anyways I don’t think you two will have to worry about that anymore.”</p><p>“Why?” Davina asked.</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” Katherine said. It was the first time she had truly spoken the words like that. Not in fear, or shock but a statement she could no longer deny.</p><p>Davina’s mouth dropped open. But before she could respond another voice spoke up.</p><p>“Oh my gods!” Rebekah said as she stepped into the house. Katherine closed her eyes, she was so screwed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy, i'm going to start posting new chapters every monday and maybe on Saturday until it's over. Who guessed it was Katherine?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. This Will Take A Lot Of Explaining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebekah POV:</p><p>She stood staring at Katherine her mouth hanging open. Katherine was pregnant. “What the hell is going on?”</p><p>Caroline smirked. “Confession Bekah. We’ve all been sneaking and now Kat is making it all come out. I think I’m going to get us some alcohol.</p><p>“Yes please.” Davina piped in. “If we are having this conversation in full I’ll need lots and lots of alcohol.”</p><p>Rebekah simply stared stepping further into the house. She sighed closing her eyes and than looking back at Katherine. “It’s Elijah’s isn’t it?”<br/>

Katherine simply nodded. “I‘m guessing you were also in on the whole they are in love but don’t know it thing?”</p><p>Rebekah simply nodded sitting down at the kitchen counter. She didn’t speak for a few seconds when Caroline arrived back with a large bottle of expensive wine. </p><p>Than doing something that shocked everyone including herself she got up and hugged Katherine. When she broke away she was smiling. “I’m so happy.”</p><p>The other three just stared at her in shock. She looked around confused. “Oh come on guys its not that surprising I get Katherine as a sister and a little niece to pamper.”</p><p>“How do you know it will be a girl?” Davina asked. </p><p>“Because my family has far to many men.” She answered. “Now how about you all explain exactly what has been happening between you and my brothers.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>After Katherine’s long and slightly angsty tale of how her and Elijah ended up dating and somehow getting her pregnant Davina explained hers. When she got to the point about the engagement ring the other three girls had nearly lost it.</p><p>And than it was her turn. Caroline had explained the slightly shorter tale regarding how her and Klaus began and how they agreed to keep it a secret. By the time they were done Rebekah was on the verge of over excitement.</p><p>“I can’t wait for you three to my official sisters.” She squealed.</p><p>“Bekah we’re seventeen.” Davina said. “Plus me and Kol aren’t even engaged. And Care and Klaus are no where near that.”</p><p>“And yet you aren’t mentioning me.” Katherine grumbled.</p><p>“You really think my mother won’t push for an engagement with you being pregnant?” Rebekah asked. “It’s my mother.”</p><p>“She’d push for an engagement even without the baby the second we graduate.” Caroline said. “We all know Esther is just biding her time. Since Freya has no one in sites she throws her wish for new in law’s and grandchildren on all her other children.”</p><p>“At least she does it kindly.” Davina said. “Not like Mrs. Lockwood or Mrs. Gilbert.”</p><p>Caroline cringed. “Oh no.” she looked at the others. “How is Katherine going to tell her parents?”</p><p>Katherine paled. “Elena will loose it. She’ll try to disown me and have me sent to some horrid convent.”</p><p>“We don’t have to tell her. At least not yet.” Rebekah offered. “I mean we still have around a month before you start showing.”</p><p>“So we all lie.” Davina said. “We all keep it a secret until Kat is ready. We don’t even tell Kol or Klaus. Or Stefan.” She said shooting a look at Rebekah.</p><p>“Why would I tell Stefan?” Rebekah asked. “He’s still in love with Elena.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Caroline said. </p><p>“How did this conversation get driven to my love life?” Rebekah asked.</p><p>“Because I need a distraction.” Katherine answered. “And because of that. You spill.”</p><p>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina smiled sweetly as she saw Kol. They had met up back at her house. “You ready?” he asked.</p><p>Caroline raised an eyebrow. “Ready for what?” she asked from the front porch.</p><p>“We’re telling the Mikaelson’s.” she said.</p><p>“I’m guessing you already told them.” Kol said. “Did my sister start planning out wedding?”</p><p>“That would be your mother my love.” She said stepping down “Now shall we see the beast and tell it we’re home.”</p><p>Caroline smirked. “Can I come, I guess if we’re playing lets tell Esther I’ll join in.”</p><p>“That you and Nik are together.” Kol offered. </p><p>Davina looked at him in shock. “You knew and you didn’t tell me.”</p><p>“You knew?” Caroline asked.</p><p>Kol laughed. “Yep not that hard considering you two are terrible at sneaking out of his room.”</p><p>Davina rolled her eyes kissing him on the cheek. “Come on. Lets get this over with.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline smiled as she stepped in to the Mikaelson mansion. She was only slightly ready for what was about to happen. She knew she was doing it to help Katherine, but she still felt slightly nervous. </p><p>Once inside she made her way to Klaus’s studio. He was sitting in a chair with one of his many sketchbooks out. “Are you going to hide here all day?” she asked.</p><p>He looked up and smiled. “Why my love would I do that.” He asked standing up and kissing her. </p><p>She never got tired of the feeling of kissing him. It always made her feel invincible. Even after months she still couldn’t get enough of it. She reached up bringing him closer.</p><p>She broke away slowly. “We can’t stay in here all day.”</p><p>“And why not my love.” He asked kissing her quickly in between each word.</p><p>“Because we are telling your family.” He stopped kissing her and simply stared.</p><p>“You want to tell them?” he asked.</p><p>She nodded. “I love our secret but I don’t want to have to keep it from your family. We can keep it from everyone else, but not your family.”</p><p>He smiled kissing her again. “You do realize my mother will begin planning our wedding the second we tell her.”</p><p>“You speak as if she hasn’t already.”</p><p>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina nervously tapped her fingers as they sat the Mikaelson dinner table. All of the siblings sans Finn, Caroline, Katherine, and her were seated with Esther at the head. Esther had been delighted when the girls came over for dinner but had been eyeing all thee suspiciously. </p><p>“So girls, not that I’m not delighted to have you here. But what exactly is the purpose of your visit?”</p><p>Caroline chocked on her water. “Um, Davina you go first.”</p><p>“No. You. Your idea. You.” She said franticly.</p><p>“It wasn’t, it was Bekah’s.” Caroline said.</p><p>“I did not suggest any of this to any of you, you decided it all on your own.” She said.</p><p>“What exactly is going on?” Freya asked.</p><p>“Nothing.” All three girls answered. </p><p>“Davina you’re going first.” Katherine said. “Yours has been the longest.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you go first?” Davina asked.</p><p>“I think we’ve established I’ll be going last.” She said sternly. “And I wouldn’t go for me if I were you.”</p><p>Esther’s eyes lit up as she looked between the girls. “Why don’t I suggest what this is about.”</p><p>Stefan, Freya, and Elijah who had utterly no idea what was going on simply nodded. “That would be a fine idea mother.” Elijah said.</p><p>Her lips quirked into a smile. “I believe what the girls are discussing are in regards to some announcements. That it seems my dear sons have all gotten their girls.”</p><p>All six of the mentioned party’s stared. Stefan’s mouth dropped open. “Wait what?”</p><p>Davina smiled. “Well that’s one way to tell her. Kat would you pass the green beans.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The majority of the couples are together and happy with no problems, or almost none, what could go wrong?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. It All Fell Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline sighed as she watched Rebekah file through her collection of Valentines dresses. The impending ball was that evening and Rebekah was going all out. It was tradition for the girls to wear red to the founder’s most elaborate party of the year.</p><p>Davina had already gotten changed into a sleeveless long dark red dress and Rebekah had found herself a very puffy sparkling red gown. So she moved on to Katherine.</p><p>“How about this one?” she suggested.</p><p>“No.” Katherine said. “Nothing even remotely skin tight. Looser more flowy.”</p><p>“Your not even showing yet.” Davina said.</p><p>“We are not taking any chances.” Katherine said. </p><p>Caroline sighed. They all shared a look. Katherine had been in varying stages of denial sense she found out about the baby a little more than a week ago. “You know you should really tell Elijah.”</p><p>“No!” Katherine said. “Not yet.”</p><p>“Than at least get checked out.” Rebekah said.</p><p>“I can’t really go to the doctor in this town now can I?” Katherine asked.</p><p>“Well if you tell my brother we can all take a little weekend trip to New York or DC and you can get checked in a giant city where no one from Mystic Falls was anywhere near.” Rebekah offered.</p><p>Davina went up to Katherine and stopped her from pushing through the rack. “He won’t be mad, you know that. You shouldn’t be scared to tell him.”</p><p>Katherine pushed herself away from Davina. “You don’t know anything.”</p><p>Katherine POV:</p><p>She left Rebekah’s room and slid down the wall of her guest room at the Mikaelson’s. She needed to tell him, she was just scared. Not of his reaction but of what the child meant. She knew he loved her and that wouldn’t change, but everything around them would.</p><p>Their little bubble of secret and happiness would disappear and their whole lives destroyed by one tiny little thing. It was painful even to think about and she just wanted to live in denial a little longer.</p><p>“Katerina.” She turned to see Elijah his face full of worry. He quickly came over and brought her up and against his chest. She hadn’t even realized she had been crying.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” She whispered as he hugged her tighter.</p><p>He pulled away forcing her to look at him. “What’s wrong Katerina? You’ve been acting strange for weeks please just tell me Katerina.”</p><p>“It will ruin everything.” She whispered.</p><p>“I promise whatever it is it won’t, I will always be here for you it will be just fine.”</p><p>She looked at him reaching up to softly kiss him. She knew she would leave the second she said them to avoid whatever his reaction. “I’m pregnant.” she whispered. As soon as the words left her lips she had pulled away fully and had ran for the door slamming it shut and hiding with the others.</p><p>Davina POV: </p><p>Davina smiled as Kol kissed her. They were in the corner of the living room waiting for Stefan to arrive and head to the party. Caroline had been dragged off to Klaus’s studio and Freya had decided to join them.</p><p>“I’m wearing the diamond tonight.” She said. He sighed pulling away. </p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>“Because we agreed no one see’s.” she said kissing him again. </p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Fine, I guess seeing you in a larger version of the Paragon is still amazing.”</p><p>She laughed lightly spinning around to grab the diamond she had laid on the table. She handed it to him and turned around so he could put it on her.</p><p>Just as he finished the doors of the room were blown open and Katherine came in. She looked worried and had somehow gotten changed into her dress. </p><p>“Kat what’s wrong?” Rebekah asked.</p><p>She was only a few feet into the room before the doors opened again to show a very worried looking Elijah. “Katerina.”</p><p>“Don’t Elijah just yell later.”</p><p>“What exactly is going on?” Freya asked looking between the two.</p><p>“Katerina is being ridiculous.” Elijah answered. “She seems to be under the impression that talking to me will cause her a great deal of pain.”</p><p>“And why exactly is that?” Freya asked.</p><p>“Don’t any of you say it. If you even utter one word I will hurt you.” Katherine said.</p><p>Even Kol was confused by now. “What do you mean any of you? Isn’t any of you just Elijah?”</p><p>“Oh no Elijah is the one I’m running from those two.” She said pointing at Davina and Rebekah. “Are the one’s who have been begging me to come clean.”</p><p>“You knew?” Elijah asked Rebekah.</p><p>“Lijah.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare Rebekah.” He stopped her. “You knew for how long exactly did you know before Katerina told me?”</p><p>“A little over a week.” Davina answered. “And we only knew because Caroline made her confess it to the both of us.”</p><p>“So all three of you knew, for how long?”</p><p>“Since the night we all told Esther about our relationships, we did it to lessen her blow.”</p><p>“What are all of you talking about?” Freya yelled.</p><p>“You wanna know?” Elijah asked. “Katerina why don’t you tell Freya and Kol exactly what you’ve been keeping a secret.”</p><p>“Oh you won’t get that out of me I will not scream this in a house with Esther Mikaelson I will not say a word.” Katherine yelled angrily.</p><p>“Well if it makes you say it my mother is at the ball already. And I don’t care if it makes you except it.”</p><p>Katherine turned around angrily “Fine Elijah you want me to say it, will that make it easier for me to ruin all of our lives fine. I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline smiled as she dragged Klaus from the studio. “Why can’t we just skip the ball?” he asked. “I mean we won’t be able to kiss.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t mean we can’t dance, or sneak off early.”</p><p>She saw his eyes lite up as they opened the doors of the living room and stopped dead.</p><p>Everyone inside was plastered with shock. Freya and Kol looked on the verge of insanity. Rebekah and Davina were staring at Katherine. And Elijah and Katherine were staring at each other the room was utterly silent you couldn’t even hear people breathe.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Klaus asked.</p><p>Freya seemed to recover slightly. “Well it seems Katherine is pregnant.”</p><p>Klaus’s mouth dropped open. Caroline closed her eyes. “Esther’s already at the party right?”</p><p>Kol nodded. “Good thing too. I think mother might have gone a bit overboard if she heard that.”</p><p>“I think its best we leave them to their discussion.” Rebekah said as she began to move Kol and Davina out of the room. </p><p>Freya nodded. “Yes let’s go to the party before Kol recovers from his shock enough to joke.”</p><p>Katherine POV:</p><p>After the others quick retreat Katherine turned away from Elijah and stared out the window. She couldn’t look at him, couldn’t bare the truth. She felt his hand gently grab her shoulder and pull her around to face him.</p><p>His hands were on her shoulders steading her so she couldn’t leave. “Katherine stop. Please.”</p><p>“Why?” she asked trying to keep the fear from her voice. “Why are you so calm, and so accepting. Why is it the only thing you are mad about it how long I kept it from you and even then not at me.”</p><p>“Because I love you. And because I would never ever abandon you or our child. You have to know that.”</p><p>“Of course I know, that was never a question. That wasn’t why I was scared.”</p><p>“Than Why?” he asked, his voice filled with pain. “Why were you so scared to tell me?”</p><p>“Because of everyone else.” she said. “Because of my mother and father, and Elena, and this stupid horrid town and what it will do because of our child.”</p><p>He pulled her tightly against him. His normally calming touch doing nothing to rid her of the tension and fear. “We can leave.” He suggested.</p><p>“Elijah.”</p><p>“I’m serious Katerina. We could go, to England or New York or anywhere you like. They’d never know.”</p><p>“My parents and yours how would they allow it? Elijah your in collage. You can’t.”</p><p>“You know perfectly well I could move us away from all of this. We could start over somewhere new.”</p><p>“I don’t want to leave.” She said. “I just don’t want the fallout.”</p><p>“You know my mother would never hate you for this. She would probably love it.” He said trying to calm her down.</p><p>Katherine laughed. “She would have us married with in the month.” She sighed pulling away. “I don’t think I could live with myself if we ran. I think we just need to stay and not give a damn about what anyone in this town thinks.”</p><p>He smiled kissing her softly. “I think we should start with my mother.”</p><p>Katherine groaned. “Can’t we do that tomorrow, I want to enjoy the party now that I’m not worrying about you.” </p><p>“Very well my love. But if we’re to be having fun I intend for you to join me for a lot of dancing.”</p><p>Bonnie POV:</p><p>Bonnie smiled as she snuck out of the party. It had been going for two hours and still she had managed not to run into Elena. It was a blessing for her and by extension the majority of her friends.</p><p>“I was wondering how long you would take.” Damon said as he leaned against the doorframe of one of the unused rooms at the founder’s hall. </p><p>Bonnie smirked locking the door and walking over. “Yes well we do remember the secret part of this right?”</p><p>He sighed as he began to trail kisses along her neck. “I wish it wasn’t like this. I wish we could be free.”</p><p>“Next year.” She said In between kisses. “We’ll be in collage where Elena can’t touch us.”</p><p>“Maybe we can have a bit of freedom slightly earlier.” He suggested as they continued to kiss. “Break is in a week. Two weeks with no school we can each make excuses and than go on a trip. Maybe Spain, or Canada, or some beach.”</p><p>“You want to go on a vacation?” she asked.</p><p>“Well if we can go on dates and kiss and be together in public I think a long airplane flight would be worth it. Plus two whole weeks with no chance of Elena.”</p><p>Bonnie smiled as she began to kiss him again. “I like it. But remember only ten minutes we don’t want to seem suspicious.”</p><p>Rebekah POV:</p><p>“So will one of you explain why Katherine has been dragging Elijah around the dance floor for the past half hour?” Stefan asked as he came up to Rebekah, Freya, and Klaus.</p><p>“She’s happy.” Rebekah answered. “We should let her be happy.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve seen her this happy in public in years.” Klaus said.</p><p>“Neither have it.” Rebekah said.</p><p>“You know Stefan I think you should go dance.” Freya said. “Take Bekah with you.”</p><p>“What?” Rebekah asked as she felt Freya push her and Stefan out to the dance floor.</p><p>She didn’t even know what was happening until her and Stefan were in the center of the ball dancing. “What exactly just happened?” she asked as he spun her around.</p><p>“I think your sister is trying to set us up.” Rebekah tried very hard not to blush.</p><p>“And why would she do that?” Rebekah asked trying to keep her voice steady.</p><p>“Because I’m in love with you.”</p><p>She gasped slightly at his words. Her head trying to steady and convince her it wasn’t a dream. “What?” </p><p>Before he could respond the sound of yelling broke through there conversation. It wasn’t just them the entire crowd began to turn to the sound of the commotion as Rebekah recognized the voices and began to push her way towards them, Stefan hot on her heels.</p><p>Katherine POV:</p><p>Katherine smiled as Elijah pulled her off the dance floor and out on to the front steps of the hall. She hadn’t felt this happy in years. All her worry had been dissolved and replaced by happiness. </p><p>“Why don’t we go back to the mansion.” He suggested. “We can tell my mother tomorrow.”</p><p>She smiled. “I love you.” Reaching up she kissed him softly. It showed her feelings, her emotions, and all the loves they shared.</p><p>Before either had the chance to deepen the kiss she felt herself being yanked back and come face to face with Elena. “What do you want Elena?”</p><p>“You’re coming with me right now.” she said trying to grab Katherine’s arm. </p><p>“I’m the older twin remember. You can’t boss me around.”</p><p>“Oh yes I can.” Elena said her volume increasing. “What are you doing out here, with Elijah Mikaelson?”</p><p>“Kissing him, it is very obvious little sister.” Katherine said. “Now go back to your little golden mutt and leave me be.”</p><p>They had moved in their argument they were now standing closer to the steps each verbally pushing the other away from the hall. A crowed had begun to gather Caroline having to be restrained from involvement by Klaus and Davina the same by Kol.</p><p>“I will not leave you be while you ruin everything we’ve ever wanted.”</p><p>“You ever wanted Elena. I never wanted this. You will stop all of this. Every time I’ve ever been happy you’ve ripped it away because it wasn’t you but not this time Elena. You can’t destroy what I love this time.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>It all happened in the blink of an eye Elena lost it and ran forward pushing Katherine. Before anyone could make a move to stop it Katherine fell back and hit the ground at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>“Katherine.” She shouted running forward, Elijah, Davina, and Freya right behind her.</p><p>When Caroline reached the bottom of the stairs Katherine was laying on the grass unconscious her eyes closed. “Oh my god. Kat.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another update so soon, i've finished almost all the story so the updates will be closer together. The chapters will also start getting a bit longer reaching a couple thousand words usually. Sorry for the cliffhanger but everyone was happy, we can't have that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Cracks In Their Loves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! this chapter contains mentions to possibly sensitive or triggering topics. If you want to please skip. my suggestion is either the last POV or just the chapter entirely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline sat the hospital waiting room her head in her hands. Everything after Katherine fell was a blur screaming, sirens, Klaus trying to get her to move. Esther had come almost immediately worrying over Katherine.</p><p>“How is she?” Caroline heard Mrs. Gilbert ask, the Gilberts having only just arrived with a blank looking Elena.</p><p>Caroline felt Klaus grip her hand but before she even had the chance to speak Davina beat her to it. </p><p>“How dare you?” she yelled. “It’s been three hours and you just now show up claiming worry.”</p><p>“Jeremy’s not here either” Elena pointed out as if it would prove some unspoken point.</p><p>“Jeremy was here.” Stefan cut in. “He left because he couldn’t bare to wait.”</p><p>“She is my daughter.” Mr. Gilbert said. “I have a right to know how she is.”</p><p>“It was your daughter that pushed her.” Caroline yelled standing up. “Elena is the one who pushed Katherine down a flight of stairs.”</p><p>“Excuse me.” She turned to see one of the doctors who had been treating Katherine. “Are you all here for Katherine Gilbert.”</p><p>There were many courouses of yes from the gathered crowd. He nodded. “Well as miss Gilbert is still unconscious I can only discuss her medical information with her designated proxy.”</p><p>“We’re her parents.” Mrs. Gilbert cut in.</p><p>“She has very specific instructions you may know about her condition after Miss Caroline Forbes.”</p><p>Caroline stepped forward. “I’m Caroline Forbes.” The doctor gestured for her to fallow him to the end of the hall.</p><p>“Is she okay?” she asked.</p><p>“Miss Gilbert sustained minimal damage, she has a couple fractured bones and a concussion but she should make a full recovery soon.”</p><p>“So that’s good right?” Caroline was scared. The doctor’s face was plastered with worry.</p><p>“Were you aware of miss Gilbert’s pregnancy?”</p><p>Caroline gulped. “Yes I was aware. She was still quite early in only I think nine or ten weeks.”</p><p>“Miss Gilbert sustained large amounts of bleeding when she hit the ground. The impact and the blood loss resulted in her loosing the baby. I’m very sorry.”</p><p>Caroline froze. No. She couldn’t think just stare. She didn’t even move simply clutch her hands to her mouth. The doctor spoke again. “Miss Gilbert has not yet been informed of this as she is only just about to awaken from unconsciousness. Would you like to inform her?”</p><p>Caroline nodded. “I’ll um go do that now.”</p><p>“Do you wish for any of the others to know?” he asked.</p><p>Caroline shook her head. “No.” she said firmly. She quickly walked back down the hall to Katherine’s room ignoring everyone and locking the door behind her. </p><p>Katherine was sitting on the bed rubbing her eyes. “Care what’s going on?”</p><p>“You and Elena had a fight. She pushed you down the steps of the founders hall.” Caroline said coming up to sit on the side of the bed. “You’re in the hospital.”</p><p>Katherine eyed her. She knew she could see the sadness in her eyes. “Caroline what’s going on?”</p><p>“The um doctors told me what happened. You have a concussion and you lost a lot of blood.”</p><p>“Caroline what happened?” she asked again her voice louder.</p><p>“You lost the baby.” Caroline said quietly.</p><p>She saw it in Katherine’s eyes, between one second and the next her curiosity turned to pain. “No. No Caroline. Please no.”</p><p>Caroline moved forward grabbing Katherine and hugging her. “Sh, I’ve got you. I know, its okay.”</p><p>She could feel Katherine crying as she hugged her tighter. She didn’t know what to say or do simply hug Katherine tighter. After a few minutes Katherine started to hug Caroline back. “Elijah.” She said quietly. “I want Elijah please.”</p><p>Caroline pulled away nodding. She slowly stood up making her way out of the room. The gathered crowd all visibly tensed as she came out. Elijah seemed to be on the verge of insanity. </p><p>“Is she all right?” Esther asked franticly.</p><p>Caroline didn’t respond simply turned her head. “Elijah, Katherine’s asking for you.”</p><p>He didn’t have to be told twice he had rushed into the room the door closing behind him. Caroline looked at Davina and Rebekah both looking extremely worried. Freya was the only one in the group who would speak. “What happened?”</p><p>“She lost to much blood.” Caroline said. </p><p>Rebekah seemed to understand what she said, her eyes widening. “No!” she whispered falling down. “Caroline please please no.”</p><p>Caroline didn’t speak simply turned to Stefan. “I think you might need to restrain Bekah in a minute Stefan.”</p><p>“Why?” he asked cautiously. </p><p>“The same reason Klaus will probably need to restrain Elijah. Because Elena will deserve it.”</p><p>“What exactly has Elena done to Katherine?” Mrs. Gilbert asked.</p><p>Caroline closed her eyes and turned to them. “It’s not my place Mrs. Gilbert, but I will say this.” her eyes looking directly at Elena. “She will never forgive you for this. For the rest of your lives she will carry this over your head, I guarantee it.”</p><p>“Why because she has a few broken bones?” Elena asked annoyingly. “She deserved it for dating a Mikaelson.”</p><p>Rebekah snapped standing from the chair. “You really didn’t know her at all. She would feel safer with my family than she ever would with you and I promise you Elena she will be. Katherine will not go back to that house I insure it.”</p><p>“She’s my daughter and she is not staying with the Mikaelson’s. Mr. Gilbert yelled.</p><p>“I don’t think she’ll want to live in the same house as Elena every again.” Caroline said.</p><p>“And why is that?” Mrs. Gilbert asked.</p><p>“Because she is the reason our child is dead.” Elijah said as he stepped out of the room. His face the angriest Caroline has ever seen it.</p><p>Esther gasped staring at her son. Davina whispered something Caroline couldn’t hear and fell against Kol. And the gathered crowd whom now included Liz Forbes all stared in shock at Elijah’s statement.</p><p>“And I promise you.” Elijah said. “If you try and take her from those who truly love her you will regret it.”</p><p>Katherine POV:</p><p>Katherine sat on her bed tears streaming down her face. Caroline had been gone mere seconds before Elijah burst into the room his face full of worry. He rushed over sitting on the bed and holding her against him.</p><p>“What’s wrong Katerina? Please tell me.”</p><p>She couldn’t bear it the pain. It felt like she had lost something she had never truly had only making it worse. She couldn’t take it. He had been so happy and now it was all going to be ripped away.</p><p>“I lost the baby.” She said quietly. She felt it his arms fall from her body as she continued to lean against him.</p><p>“What?” he asked his voice desperate almost begging her to be lying.</p><p>“I lost to much blood when I hit the ground. It was to much for it.” Saying the words only made her tears increase. </p><p>She hated Elena. She never thought she could hate her more than she did. Hate her more than anything. But there was no doubt Elena was the person she hated most. She had done this; she had taken away something Katherine loved for the last time. She wouldn’t let it happen again.</p><p>She pulled away slightly. “Elijah.” She said her voice cracking as she spoke. “I want her to pay. Promise she will. Promise she’ll pay for killing our baby.”</p><p>“She will.” he said. “She will.”</p><p>No one POV:</p><p>After Katherine Gilbert had been discharged and taken to the Mikaelson mansion Stefan, Caroline, and Rebekah had been sent to the Gilberts to collect everything of Katherine’s all traces of her in the house had been removed before the Gilberts and brought to her room at the Mikaelson’s.</p><p>Esther Mikaelson entered the living room. She found Davina laying in Kol’s lap tearstains running down her cheeks. Freya sitting on the couch a large glass of bourbon next to her as she leaned against the couch.</p><p>And Caroline sleeping against Klaus’s shoulder her face a mess of pain even in sleep. Katherine has been taken up to Elijah’s room no one daring to keep them apart.</p><p>Esther has just gotten off the phone with Mikael. She had informed him about the child and the tragic accident. She could hear his rage through the phone.</p><p>Mikael was never a very atentative father but he did love his children and especially Katherine, Caroline, and Davina. No one knew why but he cared for them like daughters. </p><p>The news of him loosing a grandchild would not end well. She already knew by morning the next day the Gilberts would have found themselves tangled up in a mess of lawsuits so large they would never recover. Even if their businesses survived, their social lives would not. This was a scandal Mikael would insure would never be forgiven and forgotten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for the meanness of the twist. Next chapter has a time jump and after that the rest of the chapters will be fluff with light drama and scandals to make up for this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Aftershocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina sighed as she sat down next to Kol. It had been three weeks since the accident at the Valentines ball. The aftermath had shook the town, when it had been revealed that Katherine had been pregnant the rumor mill exploded. </p><p>Not that it would have affected Katherine. She hadn’t left the Mikaelson mansion in 3 weeks. She had been with Elijah all the time, Davina and Caroline had been getting worried, you could only cry so much before pain turn to anger.</p><p>The Gilberts minus Jeremy and Katherine had found themselves in a large amount of trouble. Not two days after Valentines Mikael Mikaelson had showed up ready to make them pay. It seemed he didn’t take too kindly to them being anywhere near one of his favorite future daughter in laws.</p><p>He had somehow managed to get Katherine completely free of her family. All her money, belongings, and even some of the Gilbert family air looms she favored handed over. The legal reason was given as rightful inheritance, but Mikael had given reason to them that it seemed like payment for all of Katherine’s suffering.</p><p>After the incidents both Katherine and Jeremy changed their last names to their mothers. Katherine had always preferred the last name Pierce and even before Mikael brought up the option she had already started to want her name changed.</p><p>She felt Kol wrap his arms around her and pull her in. It had taken Davina a whole week to get over what had happened. Kol had comforted her and told her it would all be okay, but it didn’t change anything. </p><p>Like Caroline, Rebekah, and Freya her sadness had turned to anger. While the town knew of the lawsuits they hadn’t discovered why until Davina had made what you would call a very large seen.</p><p>(Flashback; last day of school before break.”)</p><p>“Oh look the princesses minus their ring leader. Where is Katherine?” She heard Matt Donavon say. Tyler and Elena behind him.</p><p>“My house.” Rebekah said, “She’s recovering from her accident.” She spoke with venom as she stared daggers at Elena. Elena hadn’t been overly horrible and stayed relatively quiet. It seemed even she felt a little guilt over what she had done. </p><p>“Ah fleeing is she. I never thought she would flee.” Tatia Petrova said joining the group. </p><p>Davina snapped. She knew Kol could tell because he tried to grab her before she moved. She stepped forward slapping Tatia in the face. “You bitch. You have no right to talk about Katherine. You think you know anything you are wrong.”</p><p>She moved from Tatia and looked over to see Elena. ‘”I hope you remember Caroline’s words. I hope you remember what you’ve done. You killed her baby.”</p><p>Before she had a chance to punch Elena, Kol grabbed her and pulled her back. “Calm down my love, calm down.”</p><p>(End flashback)</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked softly.</p><p>“I just don’t want to go back tomorrow.” She said.</p><p>The school break had been a blessing. Two weeks where they did nothing. Davina had spent them in the Manor with Kol, neither venturing farther than the grounds. It was like a bubble. The mansion was where all of them could be free of the town’s weight.</p><p>“Just a few more months my darling.” He said. “And than I’ll take you wherever you want. We can travel and be free for three months. And than we’ll never have to live in this town again.”</p><p>She smiled pulling away just enough to reach up and kiss him. “Free from everything but ourselves.”</p><p>Katherine POV:</p><p>Katherine felt the sun shine through the curtains. She opened her eyes to find Elijah standing back. Even though she had her own room at the mansion she had been living in Elijah’s room. </p><p>It had been horrible. She had spent the first week crying in her bed, letting Elijah comfort her. She had been very glad for the two-week break letting her remain hidden. </p><p>The tears had stopped eventually, but she was still sad. Jeremy had come over to check on her helping her feel better just slightly that all of her family members weren’t horrible. </p><p>Than eventually she had just started to burry it. The pain had become smaller but now all she could do was hide it away in a part of herself. She hid it under hours spent with Elijah. He helped her more than any of them would. </p><p>“Katerina.” She blinked quickly not noticing Elijah come up next to her. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”</p><p>“No.” she said. She turned to him. “I would have been so worried about tomorrow.” Her voice absent. “I would have been afraid.”</p><p>He tugged her against him. “It will be alright my love. Someday we will be happy away from this town and you’ll never have to be scared again.”</p><p>She felt him place a soft kiss on her head. “I guess its time to leave your room than.”</p><p>She heard Elijah chuckle. “I think at this point Katerina it’s your room too.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline giggled as Klaus helped her of her horse. He had taken her riding around the mansions grounds. They had done this a lot over break. Two weeks where they never left the grounds.</p><p>Caroline’s mother worked so much she and Davina could live at the Mikaelson mansion and she wouldn’t even bat an eye. It had been bliss for those two weeks. Esther had been ecstatic for the girls to live there, even Katherine had been happy to have some company.</p><p>As soon as her feet touched the ground she felt him pull her in for a kiss. This always happened. Whenever they were alone it was nearly impossible for them not to kiss. She broke away smiling. “Shouldn’t we go inside?”</p><p>He smirked. “I think inside is an excellent idea love.” He grabbed her kissing her again.</p><p>Bonnie POV:</p><p>“I wish we could stay here forever.” She said as she lay against Damon. </p><p>Bonnie and Damon had left the last Friday of school for Spain. They had spent two weeks at one of the Salvatore’s houses on the coast and enjoyed the freedom. They could walk through the streets of the neighboring town without having to worry about whom saw them. It was fourteen day’s of pure bliss.</p><p>“Soon Bon-bon.” He said as he pulled her to face him and began to kiss her.</p><p>They were interrupted by the ringing sound of Bonnie’s phone. She sighed pulling away from Damon and answering the phone. “Hi Care.”</p><p>“Oh my god Bonnie it’s been weeks. Where have you been?”</p><p>“On vacation.” She said as Damon began to kiss her neck.</p><p>“Well before you come back I think I should tell you about Katherine.”</p><p>“What about her?” she asked.</p><p>“When Elena pushed her she caused Katherine to loose her pregnancy.”</p><p>Bonnie froze. Damon sensed what something was wrong and stopped kissing her. “What?” she whispered.</p><p>“I just thought you should know before you come back. The whole town pretty much lost it when Davina nearly murdered Elena at school because of it. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Ya u I’ll see you at school.” Bonnie said hanging up the phone.</p><p>“What happened?” Damon asked as soon as she ended the call. </p><p>“When Elena pushed Katherine down the stairs she was pregnant. The impact killed the baby.”</p><p>Rebekah POV:</p><p>Rebekah couldn’t take it. Stefan had been ignoring her since the ball barely even speaking to her. She knew it was about his confession but he hadn’t even let her talk to him about it.</p><p>Stefan had just walked into the mansion and before he even had the chance to greet anyone she was dragging him away. “Bekah what’s going on?”</p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me.” She said firmly.</p><p>“I haven’t.” she cut him off.</p><p>“Oh yes you have.” She shot back. “You can’t confess your love and than ignore me for weeks.”</p><p>“Its fine Bekah just forget it.”</p><p>“Why would I forget this?” she asked. “Why would I forget you saying those words?”</p><p>Before he could respond she grabbed him pulling him down. The kiss was soft and slow filled with the years they had been waiting. After a minute she broke away smiling at his shocked face.</p><p>“I may be in love with you as well.” She whispered.</p><p>“You’re serious?” he asked in shock.</p><p>“I love you.” She repeated. “I’ve loved you for a very long time.”</p><p>Before she knew it they were kissing again as she felt him spin her around. “I love you.” He said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay fluff, fluff, and fluff i'm trying to make up a little for the painfulness of last chapter, i'm sorry but there has to be some conflict. most of the major ship hardships have past with just a slight bit left. And as for those who might not think Elena has been punished enough, just wait, i'm not done with her yet. next chapter will be up on Friday as i've finished almost everything apart from the last chapter and Epilogue and am now just dragging out the updates. Also just as a pre warning this story will have a sequel so don't expect everything to be all happy happy at the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Graduation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline sighed as Katherine threw another dress at her. The Mikaelson dress vault, as Davina called it was massive. It was on the third floor of the mansion and filled with all sorts of beautiful things.</p><p>They were picking their outfits for Alaric Saltzman and Jo Parker’s engagement party that would be the night after graduation. Caroline loved the word graduation the pure fact it meant none of them would be back to this town for months was enough.</p><p>It had been nearly three months since Katherine came back to school as Katherine Pierce and shockingly no one had said a word against her. It seemed even a town that bleed scandal and secrets had some tact</p><p>Even Tyler and Elena had been quiet, neither going out of their way to try and ruin a Mikaelson. And somehow the town still didn’t know about Klaus and Caroline, Kol and Davina, or Rebekah and Stefan.</p><p>Rebekah and Stefan had somehow managed to keep their complete lack of being able to stay away from each other from leaving the confines of the Mikaelson mansion and its estate. A fact that baffled everyone in the house.</p><p>“We don’t need diamond dazzled dresses.” Caroline said as another one was thrown onto the pile by Katherine.</p><p>“I don’t care.” Katherine said. “I haven’t been able to enjoy a good party in months, this is our last Mystic Falls party until Esther drags us back for our weddings lets go out with a bang.”</p><p>“I thought you told Elijah to keep her calm?” Davina said to Rebekah.</p><p>“Even my brother can only do so much.” Rebekah said. “And anyway I agree, lets make a bang.”</p><p>“Oh no, what are you planning?” Caroline asked.</p><p>“I’m gonna make Elena suffer for hurting my family and its gonna hurt.”</p><p>Davina POV:</p><p>The graduation was nothing special. It was far more boring than Davina excepted. By the time it was over she was beginning to tip into boredom. </p><p>As soon as she escaped a very excitable Mrs. Fell she grabbed Kol and dragged him into one of the schools many broom closets. As soon as the door closed she was kissing him against the wall.</p><p>She felt him smirk against her lips as hey continued to kiss. “Board my love.”</p><p>“Desperately.” She said pulling his nice jacket off.</p><p>They continued to kiss. “You really are testing me darling.” He said between kisses. </p><p>“I love you.” She said softly kissing him again.</p><p>She felt one of his hands play with the ring. She knew it was just time. Time until they were each other’s always and forever. All she wanted was to be his, for them to be able to be together without any interruptions or fears.</p><p>“I love you too.” He said. “But I don’t think we should be doing this in a broom closet, maybe our bedroom.”</p><p>“It’s your bedroom.” She said. “I just stay there most nights.”</p><p>He smirked. “I think I’m a bad influence on you.”</p><p>“That was never in question.” She said kissing him again.</p><p>They continued until the heard a loud shriek. They pulled apart to find a horror struck Tatia Petrova. Davina could only imagine the reaction considering Kol’s jacket was on the ground and Davina’s sleeves falling down.</p><p>“Hello Tatia can we help you?” Kol asked. “No, great could you just close the door so we can return to what we were doing.”</p><p>“Tatia where are you?” Elena stopped dead in front of the door. “What the hell?”</p><p>Davina giggled. “Hi Elena long time no see. As you can see we were busy in our private closet. Go on your way.”</p><p>Kol slammed the door on their faces slipping the lock. “Where were we?”</p><p>Bonnie POV:</p><p>“Here you go.” Damon said handing her a large box.</p><p>“What’s in it?” she asked taking it and putting it on his bed.</p><p>“Your party dress. I bought it as an early graduation present. Don’t worry its tasteful.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him turning back to the box. She slowly undid the ribbon and slipped the lid off. She gasped slightly. Inside was a beautiful cocktail dress made of a rich dark green that matched her hair and skin tone perfectly. </p><p>“It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“You deserve it.” He said coming over with a large jewelry box. “And if you’re wearing the dress, you wear the jewels.” He opened it to reveal a sparkling Ruby necklace with jewels scattered up and down the chain and a large one at the bottom.</p><p>“Damon.” she gasped. “I can’t wear that.”</p><p>“Yes you can.” He said placing the box on the bed. “You deserve it.” He reached up to brush a piece of hair from her face and then kissed her softly.</p><p>“I love you.” She said.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Rebekah POV:</p><p>Rebekah laughed as Stefan kissed her. They were sitting on the couch at the mansion waiting for the others to get down for the engagement party. </p><p>“Stefan.” She giggled as he continued to kiss her. “We have to go soon.”</p><p>“I know.” He smirked pulling away only slightly. “I’m getting my kissing in now so we can keep the scene’s down for Ric and Jo.”</p><p>Rebekah smirked. “We won’t be making a scene. But that doesn’t mean one won’t be made.”</p><p>Stefan frowned. “Bekah what did you do.”</p><p>“You’ll see later my dear.” She said.</p><p>“You two really must tone it down.” Freya said as she sat down. “I’m surprised you could even change into the proper attire with all your antics.”</p><p>“Well we’re practicing for summer vacation.” Rebekah said.</p><p>“Ah yes. Where are you two spending the summer?” she asked.</p><p>“Italy.” Stefan answered. “We might run into Damon at some point he said he might be at the Salvatore villa there.”</p><p>“Well we’ll be at the Mikaelson one so no need to run into to Damon.” Rebekah said. “Just you me food culture and three months of no interruptions.”</p><p>“You act like mother won’t text every week to ask about wedding planning.” Freya said.</p><p>Rebekah was about to respond when Kol and Davina came into the mansion. Kol’s jacket was missing and one of Davina’s sleeves was missing.</p><p>“I see you two were having fun.” Stefan observed.</p><p>Davina snickered. “Oh we were, in a broom closet.”</p><p>Kol nodded. “Oh yes I’ve checked it off my bucket list, broom closet snogging check.”</p><p>“Why do you two look so pleased?” Elijah asked as he came in, his suit impeccable as always.</p><p>“We were caught snogging with discarded clothing a school broom closet by Tatia Petrova and Elena Gilbert.”</p><p>Katherine’s mouth dropped open as she sat next to Elijah. “Oh please tell me she was as shocked as I think.”</p><p>“She was on the verge of a mental breakdown.” Kol said eagerly. “It’s a crowning achievement. We should celebrate with expensive drinks.”</p><p>“Drink at the party.” Klaus said entering the room Caroline right behind him. “I think we might need it.”</p><p>“And why is that?” Freya asked.</p><p>“Because my mother just called with the town gossip.” Caroline said. “Apparently Jeremy has done something very entertaining.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've finished the story so now i'm just spreading out the updates. Who wants to guess what Jeremy did?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. He Did What!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katherine POV:</p><p>“What has my baby brother done?”</p><p>Caroline laughed. “I’m not entirely sure. He stopped my mom at graduation, handed her a letter to give to me to give to you. And than said ‘I apologize in advance for the fallout at Jo and Ric’s engagement party give them my best.”</p><p>Katherine closed her eyes as Caroline handed her the letter. “I really hope he didn’t do what I think he did.”</p><p>“What do you think he did?” Kol asked.</p><p>“Something unbelievably stupid.” Katherine answered. She quickly opened the letter.</p><p>Dear Katherine,<br/>
I’m sorry for the fallout but I promise I’m okay. Me and Anna decided to runaway. We went to one of the Gilbert estates you got that’s in Colorado, visit whenever you want.<br/>
We couldn’t stay in Mystic Falls any longer, we just couldn’t. Don’t worry we haven’t run off and eloped, although the town might suspect it. We’re both still going to school next year we just want to be free.<br/>
I’ll keep in touch don’t worry I know you’d kill me if I didn’t. We’ll probably come back in a couple years after mom and dad can’t drag me to town. Maybe I’ll join you in New York for collage.<br/>
With love your brother Jeremy. Talk to you soon Kitty.</p><p>Katherine stared at the letter in utter shock. “What the hell.”</p><p>“What did he do?” Rebekah asked.</p><p>“He and Anna ran off together.” She said like it was nothing.</p><p>It was comical how similar the expressions of shock on everyone in the room’s faces were. “He ran away with Anna, Anna third richest family in town Anna.” Caroline said confused.</p><p>“They’ve been dating for months.” Katherine answered. “I think Bon-bon figured it out, let me call her.”</p><p>Katherine quickly called Bonnie. “Hi Katherine, what can I do for you?”</p><p>“Did you know about my little brother and Anna?”</p><p>She thought she could some weird background noise. “Um yes I did. Oh they didn’t elope did they?”</p><p>“No they just moved across the country. I’ll see you at the party. Wait what is that sound. Oh my god.”</p><p>She quickly hung up the phone her eyes bulging out of her head. No way Bonnie Bennet couldn’t be having a hot make out session. Who the hell would she be having it with? Than it hit her, the most ridiculous, absurd, impossible person. </p><p>She whirled around to look at Stefan. “Tell me I did not just hear what I think I heard. Tell me you have no idea what I’m talking about.”</p><p>Stefan smiled slightly. “Well its not that strange.”</p><p>“Bonnie Bennet is making out with Damon Salvatore it bloody well is.” She yelled so loud she quickly held her hand to her mouth. “Oops.”</p><p>Caroline and Davina both looked like they might explode. “Bonnie is kissing Damon?” Caroline yelled.</p><p>Klaus quickly put his hands on her shoulders to keep her calm. “Love take a breath.”</p><p>“Breathing is in Asia. Calm is in Australia. They will not meet with me for a very long time.” </p><p>“I’m the one that heard them.” Katherine shuddered. “I will have to wash my brain to get those mental images out.”</p><p>“I think this is a slight over reaction.” Stefan said. “They’re in love.”</p><p>“And how long exactly have you known about there little ‘in loveness’?” Rebekah asked. Her voice and stance so intimidating Kol and Elijah both recoiled.</p><p>Stefan gulped. “A um couple months. I kind of found them in his bedroom.”</p><p>Rebekah looked on the verge of exploding and even Katherine was scared at what she might do. “So you knew about something we’ve been betting on for years and didn’t tell me?”</p><p>“Damon told me not to tell anyone.” He said. “But now that you say it I think I’ll just concede my bets entirely to keep my liver.”</p><p>Freya smirked. “Now as much as I enjoy this, I believe we should be heading for the party. We don’t want to keep them waiting.”</p><p>Davina smiled. “Rebekah can you stop eye maiming my future brother in law long enough to tell us what your misgivious plans for the evening are.”</p><p>Rebekah smirked. “Oh I almost forgot. And I won’t be telling. It will be much more fun to just sit back and watch.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't help myself. just to point out i changed Jeremy and Anna'a age they are bot around sixteen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Engagement part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline rolled her eyes as Mrs. Lockwood approached her. “Hello dear.”</p><p>“Hello Mrs. Lockwood, enjoying the party?”</p><p>She could tell Mrs. Lockwood was dying to ask something but it seemed she was attempting to just stick to the pleasantries. Before she could respond Rebekah came over with a scared looking Stefan hot on her heels. </p><p>“Ah hello Mrs. Lockwood so sorry but I need Caroline, thank you, have a lovely evening.” Rebekah grabbed her arm and began to drag her towards Kol and Freya.</p><p>“What is going on?” she asked.</p><p>“Her plan.” Stefan answered. “It’s starting to freak me out.”</p><p>“Why?” Caroline asked.</p><p>“Because I’m pretty sure she’s going to make a very big scene.” Kol said. “I mean that’s what her face looks like.”</p><p>“I would not ruin this evening for them.” Rebekah said. “Oh no my scene is just for Elena. It’s even been altered.”</p><p>“Oh no.” Caroline said. “Don’t tell me this has to do with Bonnie and Damon.”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry it does and I even asked permission. They were ecstatic to help. Now Caroline I’m going to need you to help by going off and having fun with Klaus.”</p><p>Caroline sighed. “I already know I’m going to regret this.” </p><p>Davina POV:</p><p>“Did I hear you were caught in a broom closet with Kol Mikaelson?” Jo asked as she came over.</p><p>Davina laughed. “Of course I was.”</p><p>“How long?” Jo asked.</p><p>“Since his birthday.” Davina answered. ‘We were keeping it a secret to escape Esther.”</p><p>Jo laughed. “Ah yes the wedding monster. She loves her daughter in law’s doesn’t she.”</p><p>Davina nodded. “Yes she does. We didn’t mean to get caught but it was quite enjoyable.”</p><p>“I’m happy for you.” Jo smiled. “So do you guys know where you’re going to collage?”</p><p>“New York.” She answered. “We both got into a couple collages there. Plus that’s where Elijah goes. Hopefully we’ll all be up there.”</p><p>“All?” Jo questioned.</p><p>“Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline, Katherine, and Stefan are all moving up to New York too.”</p><p>“So in other words a mass migration out of state.” She laughed.</p><p>Davina nodded. “That’s the plan. We’re all flying out of town tomorrow.”</p><p>Jo laughed. “Well as long as you all come back for the wedding.”</p><p>“Of course.” Davina said. “When are you thinking?”</p><p>“Next spring.” She said. “I wonder just how different you all will be after months away from this town.”</p><p>Davina smiled, Jo quickly left when she saw Mrs. Fell corner Alaric. Davina felt a tug on her arm. She turned to find a very smug looking Kol. “Oh what did you do?”</p><p>“Nothing my darling Davina.” He smirked. “But Bekah on the other hand is about to make a huge spectacle for Elena.”</p><p>“It won’t ruin the party will it?” she asked worriedly. “I don’t want Jo and Alaric to suffer.”</p><p>“Don’t worry my love it will just hurt Elena and by default Tyler, Tatia, and Matt as well.”</p><p>“So what are you doing over here?” she asked.</p><p>“Well since we’ve been caught I had a few idea’s.”</p><p>“Such as.” Instead of answering he moved forward quickly capturing her lips in his. It was a soft kiss but still held love. She felt him wrap his arm around her waist and pull her against him.</p><p>She heard a sharp gasp but didn’t even bother to move remaining in the circle of his arms as she reached up to kiss him more. When they finally broke apart she knew someone was staring.</p><p>“Do you think they noticed?” he asked quietly.</p><p>She nodded. “Definitely. I think we should go off to one of those deserted rooms.”</p><p>“Don’t you want to see Bekah’s take down.”</p><p>“It won’t be for a few minutes. I can think of very fun ways to spend ten minutes.”</p><p>Bonnie POV:</p><p>Bonnie smiled wickedly as she pulled Damon away from his rousing discussion of history with Alaric. She dragged him into one of the slightly more secluded corners pinning him against the wall.</p><p>“Bon-bon what are you doing?” he asked. “I thought you were the one who said secret.”</p><p>“I was.” She said. “But that was before Katherine figured it out over the phone and Rebekah came to me with revenge.”</p><p>“Revenge?” he questioned. “On Elena?”</p><p>She nodded. “Elena destroyed Katherine and think she hasn’t been punished enough for it.”</p><p>“And what is punished enough mean?” he asked.</p><p>“She is going to find us kissing. Bekah’s plan really is wonderful. And we won’t be the only one’s.”</p><p>Damon smirked. “Is my little brother playing too?”</p><p>“Oh definitely. Him and Rebekah are later. Us first. We need to get caught near the back door so that the scene can unfold unnoticed.”</p><p>“You really are devious aren’t you?” he smirked.</p><p>“I did learn from you.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>As Rebekah had requested Caroline had gone off to find Klaus. He seemed to be enjoying himself by making Elijah squirm. “Now how long do you think until mother starts taking you engagement ring shopping?”</p><p>Elijah groaned. “Niklaus that’s enough. Katerina and I are not getting married, not this soon after the incident. And certainly not considering she is eighteen.”</p><p>Caroline laughed. “Oh Elijah we both know this is your mother. Nik stop antagonizing him.”</p><p>Klaus smirked. “I was just teasing him love, what’s so wrong with that?”</p><p>“Nothing my love but Bekah will be here soon to drag him to his viewing spot. And she gave me strict orders to enjoy myself with you. Outside.”</p><p>She heard Elijah choke on his drink and quickly excuse himself. Klaus’s eyes were wide as if he hadn’t grasped her words. “Bekah said outside?”</p><p>She nodded. “Specifically. She’s planning a show.”</p><p>Bonnie POV:</p><p>Damon had been all too happy to assist with the plan. She had pulled him away to the room with the easiest access to the backyard.</p><p>“Why exactly is Rebekah having us do this?”</p><p>“She wants Elena to be shocked.” Bonnie answered as she moved forward kissing him lightly and pushing off his jacket. “I think this will be a good one.”</p><p>“You really are devious Bonnie Bennet.” He smirked as he began to kiss her neck moving up to her lips. “I’m proud.”</p><p>She giggled. They continued to kiss as she undid his tie and threw it onto the ground. She felt him slip of her jacket letting it fall to the ground. The kissed became faster as he grabbed her pulling her against him.</p><p>Bonnie vaguely heard voice’s arguing and coming their way but didn’t bother to stop. Before she could get Damon’s shirt over his head she felt the bright light of the party pour out hitting her in the face.</p><p>“What the Hell?” she heard Elena’s voice scream.</p><p>She reluctantly pulled away to see a snickering Rebekah, a horror struck Elena, and an ill looking Stefan. “Hello Elena.” She said with venom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The fun begins soon, Rebekah's revenge will be well deserved. One chapter and then the epilogue. i'll post the finale chapter and the epilogue on the same day. i haven't yet decided when but it will be sometime in the next few days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Engagement part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebekah POV:</p><p>Rebekah smirked at Elena’s reaction. “Well there’s that done, come darlings, and you too Elena lets have a little chat.”</p><p>They all went outside and found the grass occupied. Freya, Elijah, Katherine, Klaus, Caroline, Kol, and Davina were all waiting for them. Freya’s face turned into a smirk upon seeing Elena. “Ah the guest of honor.”</p><p>“What is this?” she asked.</p><p>“This is what you deserve.” Davina said venomously. “To see what your mind set has done.”</p><p>“To see what you threw away.” Caroline continued. “To see exactly what you cost everyone here.”</p><p>Elena looked scared at the sight of the angry group. Katherine took a step forward. “Hello little sister. I think we should begin with me, the woman who’s baby you killed.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to.” She tried to defend.</p><p>“But you still did it.” Katherine said. “You destroyed something I loved, it broke me Elena. And because of that we will never again be sisters. I don’t care what you try or even if you try because form the second Caroline told me what you did you meant nothing.”</p><p>“You lost me.” She continued. “And you lost Jeremy too. He ran away with Anna the whole town will know by morning but do you know why? Because he was so sick and tired of you and your drama that he ran across the country.”</p><p>Elijah grabbed her arm pulling her back, Caroline was next. “You were my friend, one of my closest friends and when Tyler broke my heart you told me to forgive him all because of your stupid little agenda. I will never ever be your friend or your little pawn again.”</p><p>Stefan pulled away from her and stood in front of Elena. “I never loved you, not really. I was always in love with Rebekah. You were kind once and than you starting playing me and Damon like toys for your amusement. It took me far to long to realize what you had become. You may have had everything but you were heartless.”</p><p>Damon was last coming forward his hand clasped in Bonnie’s. “I never loved you either. I was only with you to burry my feelings for Bonnie. You used me like you used her, and Caroline, and Stefan, and everyone.”</p><p>“You use people like peace’s on a game board like your toys for a perfect little world. And in your warpath you managed to loose everything, and everyone who ever truly cared about you. You might still have Tyler but he will never truly care about you.”</p><p>“You’re alone.” Davina said stepping away from Kol. “And it’s all your fault.”</p><p>“Remember this.” Klaus said. “What you did.”</p><p>“Because if you hadn’t you would have a niece or nephew.” Elijah said. </p><p>“And you would still have your friends.” Bonnie said. </p><p>“And your siblings.” Katherine said. “I hope you’re proud of what your cruelty has gotten you. Because it will be the last thing you ever get from ay of us.”</p><p>Katherine POV:</p><p>Katherine smiled as Elijah drew circles on her arm. They were lying in bed enjoying the peace their room brought. “Are you happy now Katerina?”</p><p>“I wasn’t not happy before.” She said quietly. “But now I’m at peace. Our baby’s at peace.”</p><p>“Sh,” he whispered into her hair as he planted a soft kiss on her head to calm her. “Some day we’ll have a baby and it will be beautiful and ours. And someday the pain will all be in the past.”</p><p>“Our daughter.” She said quietly. “I think it was a girl. At least that’s what I felt.”</p><p>She turned slightly to see Elijah smile softly at her. “I think that would be lovely.”</p><p>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina giggled as she and Kol fell back onto his bed kissing. The engagement party had ended the guests not knowing what had happened outside. “A little eager darling?”</p><p>She smirked and pulled off his jacket continuing to kiss him. “We’re free. Free for three months.”</p><p>“Are you excited for tomorrow?” he asked.</p><p>She nodded and began to kiss him again as he carefully pulled her dress off. “Yes.”</p><p>“Where do you want to go my darling Davina?” he asked as one of his hands brushed against the ring around her neck.</p><p>“Anywhere.” She smiled carefully holding his face.</p><p>“Anywhere?” he smirked. “Everywhere. You’ll have everything. And soon enough we will be each others, always and forever.”</p><p>She smiled warmly, knowing he was right. She knew soon enough they would be together for the rest of their lives and nothing could change that. “Always and forever.”</p><p>Bonnie POV:</p><p>Bonnie smiled as she hugged her father goodbye and made her way to Damon’s care. “Are you ready?” he asked.</p><p>“To spend three months in Italy, yes?”</p><p>“Who says it will just be Italy? We can go wherever you want Bonnie lass.”</p><p>She smirked. “And do whatever we want?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not super proud of this but i want Elena's suffering to be stretched out and i'm not good at human punishments. Her real justice come's in a slightly dark way in the sequel.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Epilogue; 3 months later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davina POV:</p><p>She smiled as she continued to kiss Kol, they were enjoying their last day in England before they had to return home and move up to New York. </p><p>While they had spent the summer in England the rest of the siblings had been all over the continent. Klaus and Caroline in France, Katherine and Elijah in Germany, and Stefan and Rebekah in Italy.</p><p>They had gotten word through Esther that the town had nearly lost it when word of Jeremy and Anna got out. The addition of Elena Gilbert being cut off from everything except Tyler Lockwood just made it better. </p><p>The town that had made all of them suffer for years was now left in complete shock at the disappearance of a good chunk of its graduates. Liz had apparently even told Mrs. Lockwood when asked that she didn’t expect any of them back until necessary.</p><p> “We have to get up.” She said between kisses.</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>“Because we have to leave in a few hours.” </p><p>Kol pouted at her. “And we must?”</p><p>“If we don’t want Esther to assume we eloped.”</p><p>Kol rolled his eyes. He reached up to brush his hand on the ring. “Soon my little witch, soon.”</p><p>“I know my love.” She whispered. “Just a little longer.”</p><p>No one POV:</p><p> Her eyes widened as she stared at the diamond ring in the small box. It was a gorgeous engagement ring she could have sworn only existed in movies. </p><p>She gasped as she dropped the box back onto the bed. It was an engagement ring, how could he have an engagement ring?</p><p>To be continued. <br/>Oh come on you had to see this one coming.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short Epilogue but there is a sequel so i think they even out. The sequel will fallow the characters and relationships in collage, where i can make very un realistic fluff. The sequel will be titled Hidden Escapes and the first chapter should be out in a week or two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>